


Petite Addiction

by mrs_horan_59



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Dominant Bottom, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smol Louis Tomlinson, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_horan_59/pseuds/mrs_horan_59
Summary: ❝But it's you, your scent, it's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroine.❞ - Edward CullenOr where Harry and Edward Styles want Louis and his perfect little scent all to themselves.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 49
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Louis stumbles in the forest, having shifted into his human form and the cold air was biting into his skin. He panted, body covered in scratches and dried blood.

"We can smell you, omega!" A booming voice spoke and Louis whimpers, tired of running. He just wanted to _stop running_.

"You can't get away from us!" Louis hears the howl and is quick to leap forward and change into his wolf, hazel beast with bright blue eyes. His wolf is small compared to alphas', him being an omega, their wolves are shorter in stature than alphas and betas.

He's been running since he was fourteen years old, a total of five years and it has never gotten easier. He's been packless for three years, they had been killed by the men that are currently after him; the Moonless Pack. A name was given to them by the fact that they can swift freely without the aid of the moon's pull on the nights that it was full.

They've been after Louis since they heard of him. You see, Louis was currently running in all fours, and it was only a first-quarter moon.

**~**

"Edward, they're coming toward us," Liam tells the man, he was a beta and a second-hand man to the Styles. "Following on of their own."

"But he's running from them," Edward frowns, hand pushing back his short, curly hair. Edward and his twin brother, Harry, were both head of the pack, official since three weeks ago when their father was killed by a vampire. "Something's not right here."

Edward was in charge of protection and security, Harry with everything paperwork and official. They helped each other when they needed it, but they were both strongest where they found themselves in. The eldest twin nodded to Liam, signaling him to let the fighting alphas and betas know it was time to get into position in front of the packhouse—which they found themselves inside of.

Edward followed after everyone else left, all standing in a semi-circle in front of the manor. Whoever it was, they were running the perimeter of the forest surrounding the estate. Edward was in the middle of them all, eyes glowing red as he sees the hazel-furred wolf makes it's way closer.

He growls, deep and rumbling, an alpha's growl. If it was an alpha being chased, they would continue running; if it was a beta, they would slow down; but if it was an omega, they would stop and submit. The man blinks as the wolf audibly whimpers and switches back into a boy.

Soft. It's the first word Edward can think of to describe the tan, naked body before him. His hazel hair was falling against his forehead, his neck bent in submission. Edward holds a hand up and everyone nods, standing in their full heights as Edward made his way over.

"State your name and business here," Edward spoke and the small boy began to shake, causing the elder to frown.

"I-I'm L-Louis," the boy had his hands on his lap to try and cover himself up with, thick thighs glistening with sweat and blood. Edward was quick to pull his black t-shirt off and drape it across the boy's lap. "I-I was being chased, I didn't mean to trespass."

The man's frown deepened when Louis flinches at the action and the material against his thighs. Edward cups the boy's chin and tilts his head upward, shoulders slumping slightly at the soft blue that stared back at him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't k-know there was a pack located here," the boy had tears in his eyes and his breathing became a quick pant.

Edward inhales deeply at the boy's cheek, nose brushing the soft skin. Louis shivers at the breath and Edward has a soft growl escaping his lips. The boy was unmated, his scent was purely his and Edward loved it. The boy smells like perfection to the elder, it was such a calming and soothing scent.

"Bring him something," Edward commanded and Liam was quick to turn on his heels and go inside. "Can you stand, Louis?"

The boy blinks at him and nods, taking the alpha's hand as he's pulled to his feet. He whines, not a proper omega whine, just a noise laced with pain. Edward feels the boy lean on his side and bite his lip to hold back his eminent tears.

"Are you hurt, Louis?" Edward asks, hand pressing against the small of his back.

"I-I think I cut my foot," Louis blushes.

Edward smiles at the rosy cheeks he can quite honestly _feel_ on the omega. The omega was covered in dirt, cuts and dried blood. Edward hated the poor sight.

Liam rushes out as the alpha was making his way slowly to the packhouse, the fighting alphas and betas having dispersed as soon as the alpha growled. The beta wraps a cotton robe around Louis' shoulder, which bunches up by his feet because it's one of Edward's.

The omega thanks the man, smiling a little more confidently because he can sense the man being a beta. Edward helps Louis push his hands through the slots and wrap the robe around his naked body. Louis blinks up at the alpha as Edward ties the bottom around his body. The omega blushes a deep red when Edward meets his eyes after tying the robe around him.

"There," the alpha states, hand wrapping around Louis' middle and pulling the omega's arm over his shoulders. "Can you walk? Or do you wish for me to carry you?"

Louis blushes at the alpha's bluntness in his statement, "I-I can walk, yeah."

Edward nods, slowly making their way inside the home. Louis gasps as he looks around the great hall, loving the vintage feeling of the dark-wooden-paneled walls, which were painted a soft ecru color at the ceiling and the highest arches of the wall.

There was a boiler, cloak and boot room in the great hall. There was a doorway on his right that revealed a smaller hallway that had another set of stairs and a snug next to the billiard room. The omega could hear the small cheers of betas and alphas as they played and beat each other in the game.

"Are stairs a problem?" Louis couldn't help the small smile he bit back at the alpha's worries.

"A-A little," Louis admitted sheepishly, squeaking when he was swiftly picked up and carried up the mahogany staircase. His dainty hands wrapped around the man's bare neck and blushed at the man's smirk at Louis' hands around him. It was now, Louis realized the man's shirt was forgotten outside and his side was pressed against the alpha's toned and warm torso.

Louis noticed the stairs they ascended from ended there, while the other one — now to the alpha's distant left — arched to a third floor above them. The alpha crossed the small hallway and entered to what Louis guessed was the man's dressing room (or closet) by the smell of the alpha in the room. There was another smell in the room as well, almost identical to Edward's own, that Louis' nose strained to identify it. Louis didn't know what — or who — left the smell, but Louis rather enjoyed the mix of the two scents.

On the other side was a bedroom, ecru walls with mahogany accents on the lower border of the room. The bed was encaged in natural tree trunks, by the way they curved and were sanded down to be soft to the touch, junctures where the branches were neatly cut off. That was the only thing the omega was able to see before they walked into another room — a bathroom.

The omega was set down gently, a small whimper falling from his lips. The same ecru color was in the walls here, as well, a tan-and-white marble caressing the white sinks and floral white cabinets. The floor was ash wood, a wonderful oak engaging the windows over the porcelain tub. The same marble was found enclose the shower, a sparkling glass door closing it all in.

Louis' lip part at the beautiful bathroom, eyeing the tub. He felt too weak to stand in the shower and he was glad when the alpha noticed and stepped forward to plug the drain and open the faucets. The alpha made sure the bathwater was warm before filling it up, turning to Louis.

"There's only sandalwood-scented body wash," the alpha admits with a tight smile, scratching the back of his neck.

Louis giggles and nods, "That's fine, really. I-I didn't really think you'd have lavender-scented body wash lying around."

"Is that your favorite?" Louis hums, licking his lips. The alpha remembers to keep that in mind and buy the omega his own body wash. "You can get in if you'd like, I'll be right back with some clothes for you."

Louis thanks the man and nods, taking the sandalwood-scented body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Louis sets it next to the lip of the tub and strips of the robe, letting it pool around his ankles before stepping and sitting into the tub. The omega sighs, sitting with his back against the edge of the tub and splashing water on his arms and head. He reaches for the shampoo and squirts a bit in his hands to massage it into his scalp with a soft hum, splashing more water on his head.

He repeated the action of washing his hair, before leaving conditioner in it and going to let the water drain — it was already filthy and it made Louis frown. He met such a beautiful alpha with such a dirty complexion and he's barely properly bathed himself. He filled the tub a second time as he looks around and smiles at seeing a black mesh loofah and reaches for it, squirting some body wash on it to scrub away at his body. He'll admit, it was proven great difficult the task, hissing, and whimpering because of his bruises and sore cuts; but in the end, washed himself thoroughly.

The omega washes off the conditioner in his hair and smiles to himself when it's no longer tangled and hopefully dries to be fluffy and soft. He lays back against the edge of the tub and closes his eyes, sighing, letting his body relax for the first time in five years.

It didn't last long, however, since he heard shuffling in the bedroom next to him and assumed it was Edward. He sat up when he notices a man walk in while pulling off his shirt, turning his back to Louis. He was oblivious the omega was there for a few seconds, freezing when his hands reached his waistband because he caught the smell.

Louis sees the man's long, curly hair fall behind his shoulders as he looked over them and at the boy. Louis gasps, seeing the man was a copy-and-paste lookalike to Edward. Louis bit his lip as the man turned, tattoos adorning his body and sweatpants low on his hips. Louis flushes at the stare, head bowing at the look from those intoxicating green eyes.

"Y-You're not Edward, are you?" Louis wanted to drown himself because _obviously_ the man wasn't Edward. His hair was too long and his expression was as stoic as the man's, plus Edward told him he was bringing clothes.

"I'm Harry," the man's voice was as raw as Edward's and it made Louis shiver. He liked these twins very much. "Who are you?"

"L-Louis," the omega blushes, hand peaking from the water to push his fringe back. "I-I'm waiting for Edward."

The man nods, chewing on his lip and turning to trudge back into the bedroom. Louis could hear him call out to his brother and both emerging into the bathroom a mere minutes later. Edward had clothes neatly folded in his hands, as well as a towel.

"Oh, I see you two met," Edward turns to Harry, who is looking at Louis expectantly and slowly approaches the omega. The alpha does the same thing Edward did, brushing his nose against the omega's cheek and inhaling deeply. Louis blushes at the attention and the audible groan the alpha emits, grip tightening on the lip of the tub.

"You smell divine," Harry was blunt and Louis squeaks, blushing a little deeper and going to rub his nose with the back of his hand — the water was beginning to grow cold around him and he had the urge to sneeze. "Oh, come on, you'll catch a cold like that," Harry offers his hands and Louis takes them, hissing as he stands up and steps out on a towel Edward set on the floor.

Louis is wrapped in another a second after, a glimpse of his bare body being saved in the long-haired alpha's mind.

"I'll leave these here, alright? We'll be in the other room," Edward smiled and Louis nods, thanking them both.

The brothers exit the bathroom and Harry pulls his brother a little further from the bathroom door to speak in a hushed tone, "Who is he?"

"Dunno, he was running away from some of the Moonless Pack. They chased him right into us," Edward licks his lips. "He's one of them, though. He was in his wolf form when he arrived."

"We'll let him rest and talk to him in the morning," Harry sighs, pulling his hair into a bun. "God, he just—he smelt amazing."

"I can't argue with you there," Edward nods, motioning with his head to turn around. Harry does and both brothers groan at seeing Louis in a purple jumper — which was from Harry when the alpha was a teen — it pooling around the omega's thighs and bawling at his hands. It was still too big for the poor omega, one side falling off his shoulder and exposing his soft, tan collarbones. The boy was swimming in it, the sweats pulled and rolled around his hips multiple times and tightened until he couldn't pull anymore string from the waistband — but they still fell low on his small hips.

The omega blushes at the stares, at the way Harry licks his lips and Edward bites his own, pushing back his fringe from his eyes with his sweater paw. Both alphas swooned and it only made the omega giggle, nose crinkling in laughter for the first time in half a decade.

This boy will be the death of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The omega was told he could sleep in the room next to the alphas', a smaller one in comparison to their own. Louis liked it though, it was warm and the sheets were crisp and soft to the touch. He had fallen asleep as soon as his cheek touched the pillow, quiet, little snores escaping his parted lips.

"What are we gonna do?" Edward asks the younger twin, chin on his brother's shoulder.

"There's no way I'm letting him go now," Harry admits, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the doorframe. They were both murmuring quietly amongst one another, eyes trained on the sleeping omega's figure. "He'll be hurt."

"I completely agree," Edward stands to his full height, only centimeters taller than his twin. "He's just so...frail."

Harry nods, agreeing with his brother's statement. They both smile when they see Louis sniff in his sleep and stir, kicking the sheets off of him to curl back on his side. His lips were parted again, bottom lip being slightly sucked into his mouth and blown back out by his breathing. Both alphas found it completely adorable. Even from the doorframe, they could see the boy's long lashes brush over his high-set cheekbones.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," Harry nudges his brother and Edward nods, looking one last time at the little omega before exiting, closing the door quietly behind themselves.

The brothers owned a super king-sized bed for being abnormally tall alphas, with enough space to have a third body between their own. Both had the same thought, Louis' little body pressed between their own as the boy slept with them. He would look so beautiful in the middle of an enormous bed, encaged by two alphas and drowning in their scent.

Edward stripped to boxers, Harry doing the same as they got under the covers. Harry usually slept on his side and Edward preferred to sleep on his front, arms under the soft pillow that protected his head.

They bid each other goodnight, Harry being the sappy one he is, pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek, who smiled sleepily at his younger brother.

In the other room, Louis thrashed in his sleep, whimpering, and eyebrows creasing. "N-No," he whispers brokenly, tears stinging his eyes. "No!" He screamed himself awake, panting for breath.

He was sweaty and had drenched his bottoms in his sleep with the liquid. He stood and goes to take the joggers off, laying back down on the bed and swallowing thick. He could feel those alphas' hands on him, touching him in his most private place, their knots inside of him and around him as they came. He hated to sleep sometimes because it was when he felt the most vulnerable when his memories would come back to him and make him relive his horrid memories in endless, painful loops.

Louis sobs into his pillow to try and stiffen his noises, not wanting to wake up the alphas next door to him. He cried for a few short minutes before deciding to stand and made his way to the hallway, sliding the dressing room door open and tiptoeing inside. He knew he should impose like this, should go back to bed and try and sleep on his own but he couldn't turn back now. The room smelt strongly of them and Louis almost whined loudly to get their attention but thought against it.

He, instead, slowly crawls up the bed and frowns when he sees Edward slept on his front, smiling once he sees Harry on his side. Louis is quiet and quick to cuddle into the alpha's back, cheek pressed against his shoulder blade and hands bawled into tiny fists in his sweater paws, pressed against the man's lower back. Louis took a deep breath, lungs filled with the smell of the twin alphas, and smiled softly, half-lidded eyes shutting close.

And maybe Louis felt a dip in the bed and arms wrapping around his waist, but he was too tired to say.

~

"Lou?" The omega's shoulder was gently shaken, fringe pushed back from tired blue eyes. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Louis huffs at the light that hits him when he peeks his eyes open, rubbing his eyes and turning toward the hand on his hair. The hand that was on his shoulder now rubbing his side and slightly riding up his sweater. The boy wasn't wearing underwear, the alphas knew they'd fall off of the boy anyways, so Edward didn't give him a pair last night.

Edward, though, seemed to forget about that small detail because he groans as soon as he sees Louis' plump bottom peak out the sweater's end. He's quick to cover the boy with the duvet, shaking his head from any thoughts and listening as Harry whispered soft little encouragements for Louis to wake up.

The omega was soon blinking his eyes up at the long-haired alpha, smiling but then sitting up quickly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep —"

"Hey, shh, it's alright," Edward assures, rubbing Louis' shoulder. "We're not mad."

Harry nods, offering a smile to the omega, which made the smaller blush at the dimples staring back at him. "Couldn't sleep, yeah?"

Louis bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Edward frowns, knowing Louis wouldn't completely open up to them yet. To start, they were practically strangers and barely talked yesterday. And secondly, omegas tend to close themselves off from alphas until they are sure of their intentions — if they want to mate, be friends, or whatever the case may be. It's a way to keep themselves and their gentle hearts protected from those who wanted to cause them harm.

Omegas tend to bond quickly with other omegas, holding trust to only a few betas. Alphas were the hardest for them to trust; while it was easy on the alpha's end to trust an omega because of their gentleness and sincerity.

"What time is it?" Louis asks, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.

"Closing into one in the afternoon," Louis' eyes widen at Edward's words, blinking toward the other alpha.

"You seemed very tired and we didn't have the heart to wake you," Harry is honest and Louis nods, hand on top of the alpha's where they were on Louis' knee.

"Thank you," Louis smiles, giggling when he feels Edward lean his chin on his shoulder and pout next to him. "Both of you, silly."

"We only woke you up so you could eat," Edward spoke, standing and going to fetch a pair of briefs for the boy. "We didn't want you feeling too weak, or getting sick."

"Thank you for your concern," Louis stands, pulling down the sweater simultaneously, and takes the briefs offered to him. "Um," the omega blushes.

"Oh, right," Edward turns, back toward the omega. Louis looks over his shoulder to see Harry do the same. He's quick to step into them and pull them up his tan legs. His nose crinkled once they settled against his small cock and sack, material scratchy around the sensitive parts. He pulls the sweater down and clears his throat.

The alphas turn to face him and Louis shies away slightly at the attention. Edward steps forward, hand against the small of Louis' back as he guides the boy to the hall. Louis looks over his shoulder and sees Harry following with a small pout on his dark pink lips, moist bottom lip jutted out. Louis giggles, eyes crinkling as he turned to face the stairs once he began descending them, the twins trailing behind him.

Louis jumps the last step, hazel hair bouncing on his head as he did and thighs jiggling. The alphas in the hall go quiet as they see the little omega wrapped in one of the head alphas' clothing. Louis turns and sees the stare, eyes trailing to the floor where his feet are tucked inward, big toes brushing together.

"Lost something?" Harry steps into view first behind the omega, Edward next to him a second later.

The alphas stiffen and Louis tilts his head back to look at the alphas, throat completely exposed. His fringe fell back and the alphas couldn't help the small smile at Louis' innocence. The alphas eyeing Louis we're now focused on the boy's throat, the way his Adam's apple bopped and throat shifted when he swallows.

"Hey," Edward barks and, even though Louis knows wasn't directed at him, he straightens and looks at the alphas before himself. Four pairs of eyes boring into his front and two on his back. "Get back to work, now."

The alphas scurried past them to exit through the kitchen, where they was a door that led outside. There was a stone walkway around the entire a house, wooden stairs a few feet away that led to the pool and — beyond that — the forest. The original manor had two more doors that led outside: in the snug and inside the boot room. The twins removed them and got the hole patched up and matched to the rest of the house for security purposes. It was easiest to have a single exit point — less change of entry that way.

Edward exhales deeply and Harry huffs, taking Louis by his shoulders and spinning him to face them. "C'mon, the kitchen's this way," the alpha smiles and Louis nods, smiling in return.

The omega is guided toward the kitchen, gaping at the beautiful oak and mahogany cabinets and island. The appliances were all stainless steel and shinning to perfection, two big refrigerators at each side of the cluster of appliances. The stove was gas-operated, Louis heard Edward say, for when the power goes off during storms and such, they still have the ability to cook. There was a wonderful, small chandelier over the oak table, lights shining down on the island. The countertops were a beautiful baltic brown granite, having been polished to intensity. There was a lot of natural lighting coming in through the tall-set windows surrounding the stove, that had a wonderful white ceramic tile backsplash.

There was a lot of natural lighting coming in through the tall-set windows surrounding the stove, that had a wonderful white ceramic tile backsplash 

"It's so beautiful," Louis was led to sit on a chair pulled from under the table.

"I'll make you some breakfast," Harry told the boy, Edward sitting down next to the omega.

"Harry cooks better than most of us, myself included," Edward smiles at Louis' giggle.

"He's not kidding. He burned his toast and destroyed the toaster, too," Harry laughs at Edward's playful glare, heart soft at hearing the omega laugh quietly.

"I always wanted to learn to cook. I dunno how to make a lot," Louis pouts, knowing he was such sad excuse for an omega. One of the principal things they are meant to do is being able to cook for their alphas and future pups, and Louis, quite frankly, only knew how to make pancakes and French toasts. They were the only thing he learned to do before he began to run for half a decade of his life.

"I can teach you whenever you'd like," Harry offers, smiling at the way the omega preens at the words.

"That sounds lovely, Haz. Thank you!" Louis pulls his legs to cross under him on the stool, twisting his fingers in his lap.

There was silence for a moment, the only noise offered was Harry moving about in the kitchen and taking out everything he needed. Edward looked at his brother, silently asking him if he should question Louis, and the man nodded before turning to the fridge.

"Hey, Louis?" the omega looks up at the man, pushing his hair from his eyes. "I know this might be a sensitive topic, but I wanted to ask, why were you running from the Moonless Pack yesterday?"

Louis bit his lip, taking a deep breath, "I wasn't born into a pack, in fact, my mother wasn't even mated. She was a part of the Moonless pack, but soon left when she got pregnant with me. I grew up thinking that everyone could shift into their wolves when they pleased, but I guess I was wrong. I was fourteen when the Moonless killed my mother, and I knew it was because she abandoned them. I ran, I knew they'd find me eventually.

"Then, when I was sixteen, I joined a pack. They were only about a hundred of them, still a new pack to the area. That didn't last the year...they were killed because of me. T-The Moonless were after me and they killed them all. I-I lost the closest thing to a normal as I could get," the boy whimpers and the noise breaks the alphas. Louis quietly cries into his sweater sleeves, body shaking with sobs.

"Hey, its okay. You're gonna be okay now," Edward pulls his chair next to Louis' and wraps his arms around the omega, who turns and nuzzles into the alpha's embrace, nose pressed against Edward's bond gland on the side of his neck. 

Edward noses Louis' hair, grip tightening around the boy's small body. Harry came over and hugged Louis from behind, kneeling next to the boy and pressing his cheek to the omega's back.

"N-No, I w-won't be. I have to go, no later than tonight. I can't have them hurt anyone else because of me," Louis shook his head, hand dropping from around Edward to wrap around Harry's pointer finger from where the man had his arms around Louis.

"We won't let you leave," Harry growls against Louis' back and the omega gasps, sitting from Edward's chest to bend his neck in submission.

"I agree with my brother, Louis," Edward cradles Louis' chin with the side of his finger and brings the omega's eyes to his own. His cheeks were moist, eyes rimmed red and moist bottom lip being bitten on. "We won't let you leave."


	3. Chapter 3

Louis couldn't go against the alphas, they didn't let him do it. He just politely agreed and dried his tears with the sleeves of the sweater he wore. It was old, but Louis could still smell the long-haired alpha's scent; he knew it was his.

"Lou?" the omega looks up when Edward thumbs his cheek but pulls away too quickly, making Louis swallow his whine and pout.

"Yeah?" Louis' voice is quiet as he chews on his bottom lip.

"Harry asked if you minded blueberries in your pancakes," Edward chuckles.

Louis blinks and looks over at the alpha in the kitchen, who has pulled his hair up into a bun; and Louis had to admit it, he still looked very attractive with it. He was holding a small, round, plastic bowl filled with blueberries. "That sounds good to me," the omega smiles and Harry smiles back, nodding curtly.

"Hey, you wanna go shower before the food's ready?" Edward asks, hand on Louis' soft thigh.

"I'll shower after," Louis nods, smiling softly at Edward who tilts his head to the side.

"You still want to leave, don't you?"

Louis freezes and looks down at his lap, taking the man's hand between his own to play with his fingers, "Yes, I just...I would hate the thought of one of you hurt because of me."

"Louis, Harry and I can handle ourselves," Edward assures, smiling as the omega wraps his tiny hand around his pointer and middle finger.

"We also have the best men ready to stand up and fight," Harry adds from the kitchen as he mixes the pancake batter.

"They kill without mercy. T-They're the strongest a-and they're all alphas, all the ones after me," Louis whines, high, loud and proper. Harry drops what he's doing and is quick at Louis' side, on his knees to the boy's right while his brother did the same to his left. They each had a hand interlocked with Louis, who had fresh tears streaming down his face.

Louis whines again and Edward paws at Louis' thigh while Harry noses the boy's neck. The omega can't deny he enjoys the attention, that his pulse quickens at it and he doesn't feel like crying anymore. These alphas have really comforted him by doing so little, and Louis will be forever in debt to them.

"You aren't telling us something," Harry speaks up and Edward nods when he sees Louis had screwed his eyes shut.

"I-I can't. I can't relive that again. I a-always relieve that!" Louis's breath quickens and his chest heaves, his body is trembling and his teeth are chattering as if his blood had been replaced with ice inside his veins. Louis sobs, lets go of the alphas' hands to pull his legs up and bury his face in his knees, crying loudly into them.

Harry whines and looks pathetically at his older brother for guidance, eyes pleading.

"Hey, shh, it's alright," Edward shushes, rubbing Louis' side and frowning when the boy jumps slightly.

"S-Sorry," Louis looks up, breathing still quick but he was no longer shaking. "Tickles," Louis giggles at the alpha's sigh.

"I thought I hurt you," Edward laughs and Harry stands, picking Louis up and smiling when the omega squeaks. Louis wraps his legs around the man's hips and lay's his head on his shoulder, arms curled into his chest.

Harry smiles and kisses the top of Louis' head, watching as Edward stood up. Harry stands a little to the side, letting Louis' eyes fall on the other alpha. The omega reaches a hand out and Edward steps closer and takes it, kissing the boy's knuckles.

"How about I take you on a tour to the rest of the house? Just until Harry finishes breakfast, yeah?" Edward offers and Louis nods, lifting his head to rub at his eyes.

Louis wiggles his bottom in Harry's hold and the alpha sets the omega on his feet, who takes his wrist before the alpha steps into the kitchen. Harry was going to ask what was the matter when Louis stepped on his tiptoes and reached up to kiss the alpha's cheek. Harry pulled away with wide eyes and pink cheeks, causing Louis to giggle at the man before turning to leave with Edward, the alpha's hand securely on the small of his back.

"Okay," Edward began, clearing his throat as they made their way up the stairs. He would lie if he said he wasn't staring at Louis' legs as the omega climbed the stairs, hips like a pendulum as Edward's eyes trail back and forth with their movement. "Um, this floor is all bedrooms and bathrooms. There are nine bedrooms and seven bathrooms, and you already know ours," Edward gestures to his right to where his shared bedroom with his brother was.

"Why so many rooms?"

"Sometimes alphas stay over here if there's any danger nearing the pack, or have their own troubles at home and need a place to crash for the night. Everyone's here early, like you already say, but other than that, it's always Harry and myself here."

"Just the two of you?" Louis' question was innocent to his own ears, hands behind his back as he swings his hips in half-circles backward. The omega tries to suppress a smile as he looks up at the alpha, who is smiling way too widely as he stares at the ground.

"Yeah, just us. We're still looking, y'know," Edward licks his lips and Louis stares imminently at the action, eyes trailing to meet the alpha's when the man smirks at noticing Louis staring.

"A-And what's on the third floor?" Louis' cheeks are red as he clears his throat and walks down the hall, toward the other set of stairs to the third floor. Edward follows with a small smirk, rubbing the omega's back before climbing the stairs behind Louis.

"We have two more bedrooms and bathrooms, a sauna, two living rooms, and two different sized kitchens. Oh, as well as the gymnasium," Edward follows as Louis trails down the hall to the right and peeks his head into where the sauna was. There was a shower and the sauna was enclosed in beautiful oak wood and dark glass.

"It's so pretty," Louis trails his hand over the black sink counter, smiling as he saw the trees through the tall windows. "I like how the sun looks from here," and to Louis' defense, he loved the sun and it shone against his tan skin and made it glisten. Edward stepped to the side, back brushing against the shower glass as he smiled at how bright Louis' eyes looked under the golden rays and the freckles that littered across his nose and cheeks.

"I do too," Edward smiled as Louis sat on the small bench and closes his eyes, inhaling the warm scent the sun seemed to have.

Louis sighs and looks up at Edward, blushing as the alpha eyes him, "C'mon," Louis takes the alpha's wrist and pulls him along. He walks across the hall and into the gymnasium, which was empty of furniture and had a wonderful vintage-style ceiling. Louis loved the way the wood boards crisscrossed on the ceiling.

Louis loved the way the wood boards criss-crossed on the ceiling 

Louis gasps, "Oh, I love this." He trails his hand against the wall, feeling the bumps of the wood meet his hand between patches of slick wall. He turned around, opposite hand against the wall as he looks up at the alpha, walking slowly backward with his hand still trailing the wall.

Edward laughs as he steps closer and Louis turns and runs toward the door on the other side of the gymnasium, giggling as he went. His feet pitter-pattered softly as they made contact with the ground, looking over his shoulder for a second to see the alpha running after him. The omega opens the door and runs inside, looking around the living room in awe. He squeaks when he feels arms around his waist and his body being lifted, thrown over the alpha's chest. Louis' small back was pressed against Edward's shoulder and the omega curls his feet upward and holds to the alpha's arms around him for dear life.

"Don't let me fall!" Louis shrieks as he's spun, nails slightly digging into the alpha's arms of the fright of falling on his head from his height.

Louis pouts at the alpha's laugh and he's set on his feet not a second after, spinning around and pouting up at the man. The alpha cups Louis' face in his hands and thumbs the structured cheekbones, "I'd never let that happen." The omega blinks up at the man, cheeks turning crimson as he bit his lip and looked down at his bare feet, his cheeks squished between the man's hands. "Look at me, Louis."

And he does, his eyes slowly trail up the alpha's muscular and tall body, eyes locking with breathtaking green. He can't help as his pulse picks up slightly, lips parting when the man thumbs his bottom lip, eyes trained on the man's own. His lips were a deep rouge color, and they looked soft, Louis wanted to test that theory.

"Food's ready!" Harry calls as he steps into the living room they're in and smiles as Edward steps back from Louis and sees the omega pout. "C'mon, Lou," Louis turns to Harry and smiles, giggling when the alpha offers his back to him and Louis is happy to hop on the man's back. His arms drape around the alpha's neck, front bumping to the man's back as Harry tilts forward. Louis jumping off his tiptoes to cling to the man's hips with his thighs. Harry's hands meet the underside of his thighs and the omega blushes, giggling into the man's ear as they head out the living room and into the hallway.

Louis gasps when they start to head for the stairs, whimpering and closing his eyes, pressing his face to the side of the alpha's neck. Harry thumbs the boy's thighs, "I'm not gonna let you fall." The words sent his mind to the other brother, who had said the same to him, moments prior. Louis knew Harry couldn't have heard that at the time, and he just smiles and nods into the man's neck.

For the first time, Louis knew he was protected.

~

"This is delicious!" Louis hums around a bite of a blueberry pancake drenched in sticky syrup. He had his legs crossed under him, Edward to his left and Harry to his right. Both brothers had a big stack of pancakes each, sausages and scrambled eggs. Louis opted for a few pancakes and some eggs, a big glass of apple juice in front of him.

"I'm glad you liked it, Louis," Harry smiles as he takes a sip of his black coffee with lots of sugar, Edward having the same drink, minus all the sugar added.

"They're great," Louis giggles around the fork when he finishes the last bite of his pancake, licking the metal utensil free of the sugary liquid. Both twins watch intensely as Louis' little tongue wraps around the fork and licks the substance off, Louis innocently humming around his fork.

The omega swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting the leftover syrup. He was about to dig into his eggs when he felt the twins' eyes on him, blinking up at them and seeing how dark their eyes had turned. Louis blushes, ducking his head as he stabs a piece of fluffy eggs and places it in his mouth.

"God," Harry and Edward mumbled under their breath as they placed their utensils down and rubbed their faces. Harry had pulled his hair from its bun and ran his fingers through his curls freely.

Louis pouts after he swallowed a second mouthful of eggs, looking between the twins. "What? What did I do?"

Edward groans and leans his forehead on the table, Harry sitting back and throwing his head back. Louis giggles at the long-haired alpha as he could feel the alpha's rumble in his chest. He looks between again and huffs, letting his fork clank on the ceramic plate and crossing his arms over his chest, much like a toddler.

Harry and Edward both looked and swooned at the sight. Louis was trying to be firm and demand what was the matter but ended up looking all-too adorable in his current state. The alphas couldn't help their coo or Harry to place his chin on his hand, smiling down at the omega from leaning on the edge of the table.

"You're too cute," Edward spoke up and Harry voices his agreement.

Louis pouts harder, head ducking as he mumbles his response, "M'not cute."

The twins only found it cuter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe the kudos already! Thank you so much! This story is originally on my Wattpad, although not completed yet, I'm taking my time in bringing chapters here since I dunno what the feedback is gonna be like. Love ya <3


	4. Chapter 4

Louis took a shower in the alphas' bedroom after breakfast, Edward saying he'd clean up the kitchen since Harry was the one that cooked. Harry was on clothes duty, having to go to the storeroom they have on the third floor filled with clothes. It was mostly worn-out clothes belonging to the twins, but it would do for the omega.

"Here," Louis hears as he steps out the shower stall and wraps a towel around himself, tucked under his armpits. The omega smiles up at Harry as he's offered basketball shorts and a worn-down blue t-shirt, fresh pair of underwear on top of the clothing.

"Thank you," Louis waits for the alpha to exit the bathroom before letting the towel pool around his ankles and step into the itchy material of the briefs, pulling on the shorts and shirt after.

Louis smiles at identifying the shirt's previous owner as Edward, the man's scent faded on the material. He walks into the bedroom and squeaks at seeing Harry completely naked rummaging through drawers.

"Louis," Harry breaths, smirking when the omega blushes and quickly covers his face with tiny, tiny hands. The omega can't help but have the image of the man's naked body embedded in his mind. He can't believe how good the man looks, even naked. Louis hates that he's still blushing and that his entrance twitches in interest for the first time.

"You can open your eyes now," Louis peels through his fingers and sees the man has pulled on gray joggers. He slowly pulled away his hands, twisting them in front of himself.

"S-Sorry," Louis shyly offers.

"It's alright, beautiful," Louis ducks his head and blushes deeper at the words, blinking up when the man picks his chin up and smiles at him when their eyes lock. "You look cute when you blush," and that only causes Louis to blush deeper.

"T-Thank you," Louis giggles when his nose is bopped and the man smiles brighter. "What are you guys gonna do today?"

"Edward is in the library downstairs. He's talking to the fighters so they can protect you."

"Protect me? No, that's not necessary, really," Louis shook his head, heart pounding.

"It is for us," Harry thumbs Louis' cheek. "I'm about to leave to go to Registry, to sign you in the pack. At least, temporarily."

"Why would you do that?"

Harry blinks, not expecting that answer, "I-we, we want you to be safe here. The way to keep you safe, even if my brother and I aren't with you, is to have you have the permission to be here. I don't know how we'd handle it if someone for our pack were to hurt you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just hate all the trouble you're getting into because of me," Louis bites his lip and goes to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," the man sits in front of the omega and takes the small hands between his own, kissing the boy's knuckles. "It's no trouble for us. Anything to keep you safe, and we mean anything."

Louis blushes and nods softly, "Thank you, both of you," and he meant it with his entire soul.

~

"Zayn, is there any way that you could bring your omega here? I just hate the thought of leaving Louis alone to wander the house," Edward spoke to the alpha as they sat in the library.

"Of course. I'll text him right now," there was silence while the man fishes out his phone and sends the text, tapping his fingers at the sides of his mobile while his omega replied. "He said he'd love to, and he'd be over shortly."

"Also, I'm gonna give Louis my credit card. He needs clothes that fit him. Maybe Niall could help him?" Edward suggests, eyebrow raises and Zayn nodded, sending the idea to his omega who is happy to have the alpha's credit card for the afternoon.

"Edward?" there was a quiet voice at the door after a soft knock and the man smile. Zayn noticed this, but decided to keep the comment to himself of how smitten Edward looks already.

"Come in," Edward looks up to see Louis peaking his head through the crack in the door before stepping into the room entirely. "Everything alright, Louis?"

The omega eyes the other alpha, avoiding him entirely and going around to Edward's right side — Zayn was on his left. The dark-haired alpha stood and made his way out with a curt nod toward Edward, closing the door behind himself.

"You can trust Zayn, alright? Just know he's one of mine and Harry's closest friends, we trust him, yeah?" Edward thumbs the boy's cheek and Louis blushes, nodding. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"I-I wanted to say thank you, for everything. Harry told me what you're doing for me and what you've already done, just, thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you both."

"We do it with adoration," Louis blushes deeper and chews on his bottom lip. "We're happy to help you out, Louis, in anything."

"Okay," the omega nods, smiling, "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me," Louis giggles at the man's pout, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and hugging him tightly. Edward is taken aback, but soon smiles and hugs back, feeling Louis' arms tighten around his neck.

Louis is holding his elbows as he hugs the alpha, face buried into the side of the man's neck. Louis loves how strong the man's scent is here and shivers when he feels the alpha's cold nose press against his own neck and taking a deep breath. Edward lets out a quiet rumble in his chest and Louis squeaks then begins to giggle as the man runs his cold nose up and down the side of his neck.

"That tickles!" Louis laughs, hands pulling back and going to wrap around the man's wrists — which his hand was too small to wrap entirely — as the alpha began to tickle at his sides, shirt rising. Louis scrunches his nose and laughs; freely, happily and relaxed.

"Your laugh is so cute," Edward smiles and Louis blushes deep.

"Thank you," the omega smiles brightly up at the alpha and successfully pulls his hands away from Louis' soft sides.

He wraps his arms around the alpha's middle and nuzzles into his chest, slightly leaning into the man's lap. Edward is swift to reach the back of Louis' knees and pull the boy on his lap, legs folded at either side of the alpha. Louis was seated on the man's lap, giggling into his chest because he hoped for that reaction from the man.

The library door opened and Louis pulled back slightly to look up and see Harry, leaning on the doorframe and pouting. Louis giggles, going to nuzzle his cheek into Edward's shoulder and making grabby-hand toward the alpha at the door. Edward's arms were caging Louis' waist as his brother made his way over and sat behind Louis, smiling as the omega turned his face toward him and took his hand.

"God, you're beautiful," Harry spoke, Louis bitting his lip and blushing.

"M'not," Louis pouts and holds his breath as Harry thumbs his bottom lip. The alpha notices and pulls back, looking up at Edward who pulls Louis from his neck to look into deep blues.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Edward states and sees the omega has blushed deeper, shaking his head.

"M'not, really," the boy frowns, dropping his face and twisting his fingers together tightly.

He screws his eyes shut and takes a deep breath. If they knew what he'd gone through and how many men have touched his body throughout the years, they'd be disgusted. Both of them would want him out and out of their lives as soon as possible. The thought alone makes Louis want to whine submissively, but he holds it back. He doesn't want them to take pity on him and make him stay because of that; he wants them to let him stay because they truly like him the way he does.

The alphas have earned Louis' imminent trust in these two short days. Louis is usually very wary around alphas, but these twins, they bring peace to his mind.

"Louis?" Edward's voice makes him look up.

"What wrong?" Harry asks and Louis faces the man, pulling him closer — which Harry obliges — and lays his head on the man's shoulder.

"I-I —" Louis in quick to bite down on his lower lip. "Nothing, m'fine, I'll be fine."

"Louis —" Edward was going to push but was cut off by his brother.

"It's okay. Tell us when you're ready, alright?" Harry noses the boy's hazel hair and feels the giggle of the omega against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Louis sits back up and wiggles to stand from the alpha's lap, who pouts at how nice it felt to have the omega curled in his lap.

"Also," Edward took Louis' hand and kisses the boy's knuckles. "Zayn's omega is coming over so you can meet him, maybe make a friend apart from us. I'm giving you my credit card so you can buy some clothes for yourself. Ones that fit you, although, I don't really mind seeing you in my t-shirt."

"O-Oh, I couldn't –" Louis isn't allowed to finish, having Edward thrust his credit card into his small hand. "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Lou," Edward smiles and the omega blushes, going to kiss the alpha's cheek. Edward clears his throat, a soft pink coming through his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. Louis giggles and turns to Harry to kiss his cheek as well.

"Alright, thank you," Louis smiles at the alphas, credit card tightly in his grip.

~

"You must be Louis!" a chirpy Irish voice spoke when Louis found himself eating some strawberries in the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah, hi," Louis smiles, lips red with the juice of the strawberry.

"I'm Niall," the other omega sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "It's nice to finally meet you! Zayn tells me the twins have been gushing about you since you got here."

Louis blushes at the words, licking his lips, "I-I don't know about gushing but they have been really nice to me."

"Are you kidding? They adore you already!" Niall smiles as Louis shakes his head and pushes his fringe from his eyes.

"They barely know me," Louis tries to argue, laughing as the Irish one rolls his eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything," Niall shook his head. "I brought you a pair of my sweats for when we leave. Those shorts are bound to fall off of you on the way to town," Niall offers the gray sweats and thanks him, seeing they seem to be his own size, as well. "Finish your strawberries and I'll be with Zayn in the library, okay?"

"Alright," Louis smiles after his new friend and continues to chew away at his strawberries, licking his lips ever-so often to lick the juice off his lips. Louis was about to take another bite when a pair of alphas walked into the kitchen and Louis swallowed, looking down at the table and hoping they wouldn't speak to him.

He didn't realize he gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles whitened and he was shaking like withering leaves. He felt cold and numb all over and screamed when one of them approached to see if he was okay. Louis screamed and covered his ears, tears stinging his eyes as his chest constricted. He was rocking himself in the chair, feet propped up at the edge of it.

It was seconds after when there were various others rushing in to see what happened. Louis whines high and all the alphas in the room stiffen at the noise.

"Get them!" one called out and Louis visibly flinches at the noise, tears streaming down his face freely. He whines again and some alphas head to leave the room because the noise broke them. It clawed at their alpha pride and it physically made them ill.

"Louis, hey, baby," Edward shushes, Harry cooing behind his brother.

"Open your eyes for us, Louis," Harry was at Louis' right and Edward to the boy's left. Edward went to place a hand on the boy's back and the boy flinches and almost fell out of his seat if it wasn't for Harry catching him.

The omega pushes the body away, only registering alpha; not Harry. He didn't want another alpha near him, he didn't want to be hurt or forced anymore. He was tired and just wanted it all to be over with.

"Babe, Louis, it's us. Its Edward and Harry," Edward coaxes, looking up when Niall slowly pushed his way through the alphas in the doorway.

"I think I can help," Niall offers and the alphas stand and take a step back. Niall slowly makes his way to Louis, bringing the omega's face into his neck and shushing him when he thrashed in the grip. "Smell, Louis. I'm like you, I'm an omega, too."

Louis' nose twitches in Niall's neck, the twins watching as Louis relaxes in Niall's grip and drops his hands from his ears to wrap around the blonde's waist. Niall shushes him and wraps his arms around Louis' shoulder, frowning as the boy sobbed loudly into his neck.

Niall turns to see the twins and notices how sad and beaten they looked. Niall knew they had their heart in the right place, but something tells Niall that Louis is hiding what truly happened to him. Omegas aren't and don't react the way Louis did in the presence of so many alphas. Sure, a few might feel weird, but not uncomfortable and terrified like Louis felt.

The blonde hopes Louis will open up soon because, by the hurt in the twins' eyes, they were hurting just as badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was re-posted because I had accidentally posted chapter 1 twice. Go and check it out now. (: Thank you to the person who told me!

"I-I'm sorry," Louis apologized after all the alphas filled out of the kitchen, followed by Niall who was the one ushering them out. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss."

He looks up at the twins and hates how defeated they looked against the situation. They hated not being able to aid the pretty, tiny omega living with them.

"There's no need to apologize," Harry is the one to speak up, Edward still looking distant. Harry sighs at the look his brother had, before continuing. "We understand there's something you don't trust us enough to speak about. Something to do with alphas and it makes you have your PTSD attacks."

"I'm sorry," Louis repeats, rubbing his wet eyes. "I know I'm much more trouble than I'm worth —"

"No," Edward growls, it's powerful and demanding and makes Louis whimper and bends his neck down in submission. The omega twists his fingers together on his lap, biting his lower lip at the dominance radiating off of the eldest twin, making him relax and feel taken care of. "You're worth so much for us, Louis, and we don't know you at all. Never say that again, are we clear?"

Louis feels fingers clasp his chin and his head tilted back. His eyes lock with Edward's green ones that seem to darken as Louis' shoulder relaxed. The boy licked his lips and nodded once.

"Words, Louis."

"Y-Yes, E-Edward, clear," Louis is breathless as the man lets his face go and steps out of the kitchen. He feels hot all over and his cheeks are burning, lips parted. Louis looks up and sees Harry is observing him expectingly, eyes as dark as his brother's own.

"He's right, y'know," Harry leans into Louis' space, gripping the table at the side and a smirk dancing on his lips. "You're worth more to us than you know," the alpha leans to kiss the omega's cheek and noses the skin. The boy smells wonderful and inviting and Harry just wants to have the boy all to him and his brother.

Louis' heart is hammering against his chest loudly as the alpha walks out, Niall walking back in not a moment too late. Louis bends to pick up the sweats he was given that have seemed to find their way to the floor in a soft pile and sits back on the chair once more.

"Are you okay?" Niall asks as he sits next to the omega.

"Yeah, m'fine," Louis bit his bottom lip and brought the collar of his shirt up to his nose the faint alpha's scent on it. "Edward got so...possessive, all of a sudden," he licks his lips, pinching the fabric of the worn t-shirt between his thin fingers. "I dunno, I didn't think he'd get so mad."

"He's mad because you pushed them away when you needed them the most," Niall states, shaking his head at the brunette's obliviousness to the situation. "They're alphas, they're instinct is to protect us. But, in this case, it's you they want to protect because they like you."

"Wha—Why do you think that?" Louis pulls his legs up to lay his chin on his knees.

"Have you not been paying attention, at all?" Niall rolls his eyes. "It's obvious how tense they got when so many alphas got here when you began to scream. It also hurt them a lot when they tried to help and you pushed them away."

"I-I didn't mean to," Louis bit his lower lip. "I didn't recognize it was them. It was just a lot of alpha scent around me and I got frightened."

"But, there has to be a reason, yes? Why did you react the way you did?" Niall knew it wasn't his place to ask this; that he barely knew the omega before him, but something told him Louis would open up to him because he's an omega, himself.

Louis' bottom lip wobbled and he took a deep breath, eyes glistening with a fresh coat of tears. "I-I was f-forced...a lot, by alphas. They took everything away from me, Niall. My mother, my pack, my innocence. All of those things, and my own sanity, are in their hands now. I-I could never be happy or make any alpha happy. I'm broken, those twins deserve someone worthy of them. And I can assure you, Niall, that person is not me," Louis cries into his hands, tears cascading down his face and staining the shirt with wet patches. His shoulders shook with his sobs, throat was raw and bitter.

"I think it is you," Niall kneels in front of the omega and thumbs the back of the boy's hands that still cover his face. "I've known the twins since we were young, and I've never seen them so smitten. They've been in relationships with omegas on their own, but could never stay too long away from one another. That's when they understood that they wanted an omega that accepted both as they are. Louis, you've done just that."

Louis doesn't know why, but he cries harder at this. Those alphas have been kind and sweet to him, protective of him even when they knew Louis wouldn't open up to them because of their alpha status. Louis could never understand what it was about him that the alphas liked enough to let him stay, let him be — at least, for now — a part of their pack. Harry is probably at Registry by now and Edward in the library with the other fighters of the pack.

"C'mon, let's get your face cleaned up and then we can go and buy you some clothes, hm?" Niall guides the boy to stand and wraps an arm around his middle, taking his sweats in his free hand. Louis nods and cleans his runny nose with the back of his hand, nose crinkling at the feeling of the wetness left behind.

Louis and Niall exit the kitchen calmly, strawberries forgotten on the table. Niall walks Louis to the second floor and tells the boy to change, pointing at the twins' room and handing him the sweatpants. Louis knew what the boy was doing, and he was grateful. Niall left with a kiss to his cheek and a promise that he'd be downstairs. Louis watches the blonde descend the steps before walking into the twins' bedroom and taking a deep breath of the scent.

He loved the twins' alpha scents, both strong and dominant, it made Louis tingle with delight. He steps out of the basketball shorts and goes to pull up the sweats, pouting when he notices that he had to wiggle his hips in order to get the material around his thighs and over his bum.

"Need help?" Louis jumps at the words, fingers still at the hem of the stretchy material as he looks up at Edward, body leaning against the frame of the door.

Louis nods shyly, turning to face the alpha and dropping his hands from the waistband of the sweatpants. Truth be told, Louis didn't need the help, he craved for it.

Edward's hands pull up his shirt slightly and the omega's skin rises in goosebumps at the touch. The alpha grips the band of the pants and tugs it up a little harder than Louis does, eyes on the omega's side. He watches with lustful eyes as Louis' thighs fit snugly against the material and his ass barely fits in it at all. The material ends just above Louis' ass, biting into the flesh slightly; the material was baggy at his calves, but his thighs and ass were shoved into the sweats with force.

"I think these are too tight for you," Edward licks his lips and looks up to meet the omega's eyes. "Although, I don't mind them all that much."

Louis blushes, "I just don't like the underwear. I think a thong would look better with sweats." Louis smirks at the alpha's groan and the hold on his hips tightens. "What do you think?" Louis turns, purposefully rubbing his bum against the man's covered cock. Edward's hands dig into the flesh of his waist, trailing down his sides to grip under the boy's ass and let go abruptly, watching the boy's ass bounce as a response.

"Perfect," Louis shivers when Edward buries his nose into the side of his neck, arms going to wrap around his waist and bring his back to the alpha's front. Edward takes a deep breath in the scent gland, groaning at the delicious smell that just radiates off of his tiny omega. "You're so perfect."

"I beg to differ, alpha," Louis bit his lip at the helpless growl the alpha emits into his neck, the sound traveling to his cock. "I am anything but."

"For us you are. Harry and I believe you are perfect, and for us, you are its very definition," Edward leans back when Louis goes to turn in his arms and look up at him, hands on the alpha's biceps that still circled his waist.

"I was hurt, a lot. My very innocence was taken from me. I am no one's ideal omega and I won't daydream and believe I am," Louis was trying to be tough but every time he brought up the way he was hurt, he cried. And that's just what he did, he feel forward, watery-eyed and wobbly-lipped, into the alpha's chest and wrapped his arms around him. Edward did the same, body engulfing Louis' own and making the omega look that much smaller than he. "I-I'm no one's perfect omega. No one would want me because of that, and I'm sure you don't want me anymore e-either."

"I want you all that more, Louis," Edward growls and picks up the boy, throwing the little body on the bed and alpha pride growing at the little squeak of surprise the omega lets be heard. Edward crawls over the boy's body until his face hovers over the omega's own. "I want to you, all of you, and that will never change."

Louis blinks back his tears and nods, cupping the alpha's face and thighs parting for the alpha to settle between. Edward did so without hesitation, pushing his covered cock against the omega's own just to see the tiny, tiny boy whimper underneath him.

"W-What about your brother?" Louis swallows, unable to think with the man's cock seeping warmness into his body. "Does he feel the same way?"

Edward smirks, leaning down to nuzzle into the boy's neck and inhaling the intoxicating aroma of him once more. "My sweet, the way we want you, is what we can agree on the most."

"I wanna talk to the both of you," Louis pulls the man from his neck and giggles at the pout he's met with in return. "Tell you what happened to me and why I reacted the way I did. I owe you both that, at least."

"If you wish to tell us, we'll be there," Edward smiles down at the omega, hair falling into his eyes. Louis pushes the soft curls back, thumb caressing the man's temple as he does. "Only if you want to, don't feel like you have to."

"Yes, I want to," Louis looks up at hearing shuffling and blushes at Harry's stare. The omega bites his lip as the man comes closer and goes to curl under his brother's arm and into Louis' chest.

Louis smiles, pressing his cheek against the man's forehead and running his fingers through the long curls. Edward pouts and goes to curl at Louis' opposite side, nosing the boy's throat and smiling when Louis giggles and tangled his fingers in his hair. Louis feels each alpha wrap a hand around his waist, holding onto his skin, warm over the fabric of his shirt.

"Louis wanted to talk to us," Edward broke the silence a second later. "If you still want to, Lou."

The omega bit his lip and nodded, wiggling under the alphas to sit up after they pulled back. He pushes himself to rest against the headboard and cross his legs. Each alpha took one of his hands and interlocked his fingers. Louis could feel the scars and calluses on Edward's hand, while Harry's was soft to the touch; his metal rings cooling Louis' palm.

Louis took a deep breath before talking. He opens up to the alphas much like he did with Niall, but more detailed. Tells them about growing up with his mom, what it felt like to lose her and what it did to him. How he found a pack after being alone for years and how he lost it all once more. He cried as he told them the stories, body shaking with sobs as his hands were squeezed reassuringly by them. He described vividly each and every time sex was forced on his mind by the alphas after him. How awful it was to have to let yourself be fucked when he was in his heat because masturbating gave him no relief during the process. And how after his heat was over, how'd he cried because of what he had to let happen in order to pass those days. That he had a pregnancy scare a few months prior, but it was a false alarm and his heat was only delayed by a few days.

It took him two hours to tell them his story, to cry so hard his head hurt and his nose was runny. The alphas engulfed him in their arms, Harry kissing his right shoulder and Edward his left. He gripped Harry's shirt and buried his nose in the man's chest, dampening and staining the silk material.

"We'll never let anyone touch you, again," Edward growls, but it was small and helpless; not a powerful, demanding, proper alpha growl.

"He's right. We'll kill anyone who dares to ever hurt you," Harry kisses his forehead and Edward the back of his head. Louis was only hiccuping the last of his tears and sniffling loudly.

"I-I don't deserve e-either of you," Louis' voice is quiet and muffled by Harry's shirt, but both alphas hear it as loud as day.

"We feel the same about you," Louis giggles as both alphas speak the same words in perfect synchronization, almost rehearsed prior to this moment.

"You're perfect for us," Harry speaks with his lips pressed against Louis' temple where he leaves a chaste kiss behind.

"Unbelievably perfect for us," Edward tightens his arms around Louis' middle, leaning against the boy's back. "Don't ever doubt that for a second."

"Say it," Harry presses, growling possessively into his ear and nipping the lobe. Louis shivers at the attention, top of his head bumping against the alpha's chin and shoulder slumping into him.

"I-I'm perfect for you," Louis breathes, licking his lips and sniffling. "Both of you."

Edward nips the back of Louis' ear, "And don't ever doubt it again."


	6. Chapter 6

"I've never heard you growl like that before," Edward spoke after Louis had left with Niall. The blonde came up the stairs when he noticed Louis was taking longer than he expected and was met with the twins casing Louis' small body with their own.

Harry was now curled into his brother's chest, who had an arm around the younger's shoulder. Harry's hand was under Edward's shirt, gripping his muscular side. Harry always liked to touch Edward's skin under his t-shirt since they were younger, it because of a habit that stuck with him through the years. Edward didn't mind it at all, just made him smile and thumb Harry's shoulder.

"I know," Harry pouts up at his brother. "I didn't mean to scare him or anything. I just hate the way he talks down about himself."

"I know what you mean. I do, too," Edward licks his lips. "How's the paperwork for him going?"

"I called and they said he had to go down with me. They're not letting me bend the rules because we aren't official alphas for the pack," Harry sighs, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Had a feeling that would happen," Edward props his head on his arm, hand going to lock with Harry's. "That law goes as far back as the pack's history here does. It's the biggest law they follow."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighs. The biggest law was that a pack's alpha would be determined by two things: birthright and having a mated omega by their side. By birth, it's their right to lead this pack; but they still haven't found an omega to mate with them. People were starting to doubt their leadership and rightful place, and that wasn't good.

"Hey," Edward sits up and scoots closer to his sibling, bumping his nose against Harry's cheek, having his brother look up at him. "Everything's going to be alright, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles softly, leaning his head on Edward's shoulder, who kisses his forehead. "I hope you're right."

~

"That looks so pretty on you!" Niall giggles, clapping his hands. Louis had walked into a women's store after Niall insisting after the brunette complained of the briefs itching his skin. The tan omega had pulled on a pair of leggings, black and soft to the touch, a little see-through when he bent over. He thinks the alphas will like them on him.

"Are you sure?" Louis smiles, biting it back slightly.

"Positive! You look absolutely lovely in them," Niall smiles back. "There are more colors, you can pick more of them."

"I will, definitely," Louis goes into the changing room and takes out two sweaters, a woven tan one and an oversized baby blue one. "Which one looks better?"

"Baby blue one, it covers you up a little more," Niall giggles at Louis' flushed cheeks. "I know you want to show off to the twins, but the rest of the alphas are gonna be sure to stare."

"M-Maybe you're right," Louis pulls the sweaters to his chest and walks back into the changing room to slip out of the leggings and into a pair of white skinny jeans, huffing when they get caught around his thighs and bite his skin. "Niall, can you get me a size up?" Louis tugs off the pair and folds them, cracking the door open to hand the pair to the omega.

"I thought they were your size. You're an 8, right?" Niall questions, looking up at seeing a few alphas stop in their tracks at their conversation.

Louis stiffens at the stare, hiding back inside the small room and wrapping his arms around himself. "I-I am, but they run a bit small cause they're not stretchy."

"Alright, I'll find you the next size up," Niall smiles softly and closes the door, Louis quick to lock it behind him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, biting into his bottom lip. He goes and takes Edward's shirt — which he was wearing before arriving — and takes a lungful of the washed scent.

He whimpers at the hard knock on the door, knowing by the scent it was an alpha on the other side of it. He sits on the small stool and brings his legs up, burying his face in his knees, squeezing his legs when the knocking comes again — louder this time.

"G-Go a-away!" Louis' voice cracked as he spoke, trying to simulate a tough exterior, but failing miserably at the act.

"C'mon, sweetness," the voice was deep and had a thick Scottish drawl to it. "You can't hide in there forever. Your scent is just so inviting."

"Leave me a-alone, please!" Louis screwed his eyes shut and took deep, shaky breaths.

"Open —" Louis whimpers and opens his eyes slowly at not being able to smell alpha anymore. The shadow and feet underneath the door weren't gone but were joined by a figure at each side.

The twins, Louis thought and stood, not caring that he was just in his underwear. The twins dropped the man's body, which had deep handprints around his neck and stepped into the changing room with the omega. Louis didn't care that space now felt confined, he fell forward into Edward's chest, pulling Harry to his side.

Harry closes the door and wraps his arms around the omega from behind, a soft growl rumbling through his chest and to Louis' back. Louis whines high in his throat and nuzzles into Edward's chest, bottom lip wobbling uncontrollably. Louis whimpers at the multiple feet on the other side of the door, knowing it was his own fault for whining.

"M-Make 'em go 'way," Louis' voice was quiet but the twins heard as clear as if he'd be yelling. Harry nips Louis' shoulder comfortably and the omega shivers at the graze of the man's canines on his skin. "Please."

"Harry —" Edward didn't get a chance to finish before his brother was yanking the door open and growling loudly at the alphas at the other side. Louis could feel the noise inside of him, dropping to his knees with a hard thud and neck bent forward. "Louis, sweetheart," Edward kneels in front of the omega but the boy turns away and gazes up at his brother, eyes clouded.

"Lou," Harry shuts the door and sinks to his knees, smiling as Louis' eyes follow his own. He's surprised when the omega crawls on his lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Harry's hands hold onto Louis' soft thighs and squeeze the ample flesh. "I'm here, hun. We're here, shh."

"Wh—How did you do that to him?" Edward frowns, rather curious as to why Louis is quiet all of a sudden and trembling softly in his brother's arms.

"I don't know," Harry licks his lips, looking at his brother over his shoulder. Edward slowly makes his way over, leaning against Louis' back and smiling at hearing Louis' happy and soft sigh.

Louis liked the soft pressure of the alphas around him. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep in their arms, right now and here. He doesn't know what happened to him in order to fall into deep submission with Harry, or how he ended in the man's arms. He just knows that the pressure of Edward leaning on his back made him blink into reality from his trance.

"What happened?" Louis blinks slowly up at the long-haired alpha and leans his temple on Harry's shoulder to look at Edward over his shoulder.

"You were out of it for a minute," Edward kisses the omega's bare shoulder and Louis smiles lazily at the man. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better," Louis offers a squeeze to the man's hand and a deep blush at realizing he's almost naked. "I-I should get dressed," but he made no effort to move from their touch. He loved being entangled in their bodies and their scents. It felt right to be here with them in a soft silence.

"Soft," Edward mumbles against Louis' right shoulder blade, hands plastered on the boy's ass, fingers flexing on the edge of the briefs that covered him. Louis didn't move, didn't breath, just waited to see what the man would do. A part of him was scared of what his reaction would be, but a bigger part of him never wanted the feeling to stop.

He knew that these alphas would never hurt him. He trusted them and that frightened Louis more than any other thought or memory could: the fact that he will give himself up willingly, right now, to these alphas; and all they needed to do was ask.

"I think you'd look good in panties," Harry comments and Louis flushes a deep pink, hiding his face at the side of the man's neck. Harry's hands joined his brother's on Louis' ass and the omega swallowed the whine that threatened to bubble past his lips. "Don't you think, Edward?"

"Oh, I completely agree," Edward's thumbs push past the bottom of the briefs, pushed against the curve of Louis' ass. Louis gasps but pushes back into the touch, the man's fingers warm on his cool skin. "He'd look so pretty in them."

"I-I can get some while I'm here," Louis breaths out a string of words, biting into his bottom lip at the way the alphas' scents heightened at them. Harry's hand came down to cup his half-erect cock through the briefs and he whines loudly at the feeling. "A-Alpha," Louis gasps when the side and back of his neck is kissed and licked by each alpha. Edward nips at the back of his neck and Harry is sucking at the skin and making it go tender.

"We can't," Edward pulled back first with a growl, standing to his full height. He will not take advantage of the omega's frail state. Harry does the same, leaving Louis in a puddle of pheromones and dizziness.

The boy blinked up at them and tilted his neck to the side, exposing the tight skin. He was taunting the alphas and he knew it by the growls they emitted and their hands bawling into fists at their sides. Louis knew better than to mock an alpha like this and is more than a little hurt when the alphas exit the room shortly.

Louis locks the door and brings his knees to his chest, chin on his knees. He leans back against the cool mirror and bites down on his lip at the shiver that engulfs his body.

He knew he shouldn't have let his mind be clouded by his need and desire to submit, but it did happen. He would've let the alphas take his body right now and he wouldn't have stopped them. His cock goes flaccid in his lap and he's glad at this, not wanting to exit the room with a hard-on. Less so with so many alphas around and watching him.

"Louis?" there was an Irish voice and Louis sighs before standing.

~

Louis ends up getting a few pairs of leggings, jeans, sweaters, and simple t-shirts. He also gets cotton and lace panties and thongs. Those were not only for himself but for the twins who so teasingly suggested he should wear them. Louis liked them on him, liked the soft drag of the material against his legs and body.

"They're probably in their room," Niall says as he helps Louis take out the clothes in his bedroom. The twins' closet was closed, and Louis was rather frightened to enter. "They won't mind you going in there."

Louis had left the store with a pair of joggers his own size and Edward's old t-shirt still engulfing his small frame. He liked the softness of it and the faint smell still imprinted on the fabric.

"I-I don't want to bother them anymore," Louis frowns, biting his bottom lip. "But I should go in and give Edward his credit card back, at least," Louis giggles when Niall rolls his eyes at him, taking said card and going to the twins' room and knocking on the door.

There's no response and he hesitantly knocks a little louder and receiving the same no-response. He takes a deep breath and pulls the door open, slowly stepping into their closet and nose twitching happily at the alpha musk surrounding him, "H-Hello?"

"Louis?" the man's voice is a soft breath and Louis follows the sound with cautious steps. Louis gasps at the view in front of him.

Harry was laying back on his pillows, hand wrapped around his cock as he pumped himself. Louis could see the man's pre-cum bubbling up the tip of his red cock, vein dark and prominent on the side of the man's shaft. Louis could see the man's knot, extended and ready to burst. Louis could only stand by and watch as the man moans his name and spills over his hand, white painting his chest and thigh, pooling on his abs.

Louis can feel himself dripping in his underwear, cock pressing against the briefs and denting his leggings. Harry pants, slowly sitting up and pushing his hair back with his clean hand. Louis' eyes trail the length of the man's naked and sweaty body. His toned abs and biceps, the veins straining the back of his hands, long fingers adorned with rings. Louis wanted to feel the man's fingers inside of him, the coolness of the rings biting at his rim as he begged and squirmed for more.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm not gonna be able to control myself anymore," the words rang in Louis' ears and made him drop the credit card. He looked down on it, unable to move or breath properly with the alpha hormones lingering in the air. "I want you, Louis. So badly," the man stood up and walked toward the omega, cum sliding down his body before he reaches over at his discards t-shirt and cleans himself off.

Louis watches the white slide down the man's tones torso and then watching it being wiped clean, his cheeks heat up. He doesn't want to pick up the credit card because that would mean the man's cock would be in his face, and he doesn't know what he'd do if that happened.

"Please look at me," it wasn't demanding, but Louis still found himself doing as told. His eyes locked with Harry's green ones, now dark with lust and he steps forward, breath fanning the man's chin and heat radiating off each other's bodies.

"I-I can't," Louis turns and goes to run off but there's a hand on his waist, pulling him back and into strong arms. Louis can feel the man's arms wrap around his body and his naked cock press against his covered hole and he wants them off. He wants his leggings ripped and to be fucked by this man and his beautiful brother. "Harry, please."

"Talk to me, Louis. What's wrong?" Harry kisses the omega's shoulder and rubs his sides.

"Why do you want me?" Louis whispers as he cries, thick tears trailing his face. "I'm broken and hurt and damaged. Why would you want me as I want you?"

The words made Harry's heart erratic and he smiles, "To me, to us, you are perfect. We would love to show you just how perfect you are."


	7. Chapter 7

"H-Harry," Louis could only manage a breath as the man kisses down his neck, licking his skin hotly.

"You smell so good," Harry buries his nose into the side of Louis' neck, the skin warm and filled with the omega's wonderful little scent. "My brother is missing out on this."

Louis flushes at the mention of the missing alpha, licking his lips and cupping Harry's face. Harry leans down to kiss him and Louis kisses back with vigor. The omega shivers as Harry's sharp canines graze his plump bottom lip before the man licks into his mouth and dominated it.

"You're so beautiful," Harry pants, bumping his nose against Louis' and smiling at the omega's giggle. Harry leans his forehead against Louis' and the boy smiles, cupping the alpha's face in his hands.

Louis squeaks when the alpha shifts and he feels the man's cock hardening against his hipbone. Harry growls when Louis wraps his hand around his shaft and Louis whimpers at not being able to wrap his hand completely. Louis bites his lower lip as he pumps the alpha, who moans above him and flicks his tongue over one of his canines.

"You're so big," Louis gasps when his neck is sucked. Harry bucks into his hand and he pumps the man faster, thumbing his leaking slit.

"I-If you keep this up, I won't be able to control myself," Harry was fisting the sheets under Louis, panting harshly at both the pleasure and how strong Louis' scent is getting. "Stop," the man growls and Louis does, gasping as his hands are pinned over his head and the man begins to rub his cock against Louis' covered one.

Louis whimpers, biting his lip at the friction on his cock, hole clenching and dampening his underwear. Harry bends down to capture Louis's mouth as he chases his orgasm, cock rubbing against the cotton of Louis' leggings.

" 'a-arry," Louis whispers, nipping the man's lower lip as Harry bucks harder against him. He could feel his stomach tightening and his entrance contracting around nothing. "I-I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Harry licks the shell of Louis' ear and grunts as he comes across the boy's leggings, staining it white. Louis arched his back and bucked up to meet Harry's cock, crying out as he came in his underwear. "God," Harry groans and goes to lick the side of Louis' neck, almost tasting the boy's sweet scent.

Louis mewls at the feeling, fingers flexing to meet his palms from where his hands were still held over his head. They were both panting and Louis could feel the alpha's heartbeat inside his own chest from how loud it was.

"I have to talk to your brother," Louis said a minute later, hands wrapping around Harry's neck after the alpha let his wrists go. "But I need to change first," Louis blushes because his leggings were stained with Harry's large load and he knows his underwear is, as well.

"I think the smell of me on you will tell him enough," Harry rubs his cheek against Louis' bond gland and the omega giggles as the alpha scents him.

Louis pecks the man's lips before Harry stands, offering to bring Louis his clothes so he wouldn't have to walk the hall with a cum stain on his pants. Louis thanked him, telling the man to bring a fresh pair of leggings and a pair of panties. Harry groaned at the mention of them and kissed the omega before pulling on sweatpants and exiting the room.

The omega goes to take the credit card and place it on the nightstand, arms wrapping around himself as looked up when Harry walked into the room again with his clothes in hand. Louis thanked the man and kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom to strip off his clothes and wipe himself clean with a damp towel, pulling on the fresh panties and leggings after.

When Louis walked into the bedroom again, he noticed Harry had left and frowned. He decided to check the library for Edward, arms wrapping around himself as he walked by a group of alphas. A few looked his way and Louis hated the stare, opening the library and closing the door behind himself quietly.

Edward was talking with Zayn and another alpha, who all looked up at the omega. Louis didn't mind Edward's eyes on him, but the other two alphas were unknown to him. The omega's bare feet patter over, nuzzling into the alpha's side and hiding his face in the man's neck. The alpha smiles and wraps his arm around Louis' waist, thumbing his skin.

Zayn nudged the other alpha present, who's eyes seemed to focus on Louis for a little too long, and both exit the room promptly.

Edward growls in Louis's shoulder at smelling Harry's scent on the omega so strongly. He gripped Louis' waist and buries his nose at the side of his neck, lips brushing against his skin. Louis shivers and grips the man's shoulders, biting his lip.

"Why do you smell like Harry?" Edward bumped his nose against Louis' jaw where the omega's scent was strongest now. "And so strongly."

Louis blushes, "H-He came all over me, a-and made me cum in my underwear." Louis bends his neck downward at Edward's next growl, strong and dominant that rattled his bones.

"Not fair," Edward complains in Louis' neck and looks up at the omega. Louis giggles, cupping the man's cheek and leaning in to press their lips together.

Edward is taken aback but soon finds himself kissing back and wrapping both arms around Louis. The smaller was positioned between the alpha's thighs, whimpering as his mouth is licking into by the man. Edward nips Louis' bottom lip and tugs on it with his teeth, smirking at how Louis' scent is getting stronger.

"God, you smell amazing," Louis gasps as he's picked up swiftly and laid back on the table after it was cleaned with a swipe of the alpha's arm across the oak. Louis wraps his arms around Edward's neck and pulls the man down again to kiss him. His legs wrap around Edward's waist as the man kisses down the left side of his neck — Harry's smell was prominent on his right.

Edward nips Louis' skin there and licks the spot, groaning at how good his smell was mixing with Louis. The omega was panting underneath him as he tightened his arms around Edward's neck. Edward leaned up to kiss him again, bumping their noses together and causing both of them to laugh.

"You're perfect, y'know that?" Louis blushes at the man's words and nods hesitantly. "Don't ever doubt that, Louis. To Harry and I, you're perfect."

"Thank you, for everything," Louis giggles when the man's fingers dig into his hips slightly and thumb at the waistband of his panties through his leggings.

"Fuck, I bet you look great in these," Edward tugs at the waistband of his leggings and Louis was lifting his hips when the door opened. He gasps and goes to nuzzle his face at the side of the alpha's neck, biting back his smile when Edward emits a warning growl at the intruder and wraps his arms around him. Edward pulls him to sit at the edge of the table, legs dangling at his sides.

"Edward, they're here," a man says and Edward looks up to meet the eyes of one of the men, piercing green meeting dark brown. The man nods and exits promptly.

Louis frowns and looks up at the man as he pulls back slightly, his hands still on Louis' waist. Edward kisses Louis' forehead and the smaller bawls the sides of the man's shirt in his hands.

"Stay behind me, alright?" Louis is picked up and set on his feet by the man, cheek thumbed promptly. "Whatever happens, stay behind me," Louis swallows thick but nods, letting the man slip his fingers between his own, squeezing his hand.

Edward steps out, Louis behind him with their hands interlocked. Louis blinks up at all the alpha and beta smell in the room and squeezes Edward's hand harder. He can feel his breathing become shallow and quick, a cold sweat running down his spine.

"T-Too m-many," Louis whispers, whining loudly. The alphas turned back, looking their way with quizzical looks and Edward stopped and turned toward Louis.

"Alphas?" Edward asks, already knowing but wanting to make sure. Louis nodded, nuzzling his cheek into the man's palm when he cupped Louis' face, dainty hand wrapping around the man's wrist. "Breathe with me, Lou," Louis did, inhaling and exhaling deeply like the man does.

"A-Alphas bad," Louis whines again and Edward's heart aches to aid the boy. His breathing becomes frantic once more, hand loosening in Edward's own. "No hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, Louis, ever," Edward takes the back of Louis' neck and pulls the boy into his chest. Louis noses the man's neck and inhaled deeply, shoulders shaking. "You're protected here, Louis. Remember my scent, okay?" There's no reply. "Okay?" He repeats a little louder and sighs when he feels the omega nod.

Louis didn't need coaxing to memorize this scent. It was his favorite, like Harry's, and he knew it was the alpha scents he could count on. Wherever these scents were, he knew he'd be safe no matter what. He needed to remember that.

"S-Safe," Edward smiles and nods at Louis' muffled voice.

"Always. You're always safe with us," Edward looks up at seeing Harry walk over. "Look, Lou," Louis pouts at being pulled from the source of the sweet smell and blinks up at the other alpha. "It's Harry," the omega falls forward into the other alpha's arms and pushes on his tiptoes to press his nods to the side of Harry's neck.

"What happened?" There's concern laced in his voice as he wraps his arms around Louis, leaning down slightly.

"I was able to stop his panic attack," Edward smiles brightly at his brother, proud of making his omega feel safe with him. "It's progress," he runs Louis' back and is glad when he doesn't flinch from the touch.

"Safe," Louis breaths after a minute of breathing in Harry's scent and recognizing him, his mind no longer clouded with his fear.

"Yes, you're always safe here," Harry kisses the boy's temple and pulls back, cooing at the boy's pout.

"Edward!" the alpha's name was called from outside and Edward gave one glance at his brother and omega before turning on his heels and stepping outside.

"W-where's he going?" Louis asks and looks up at the man.

"Someone's coming toward the manor," Harry thumbs Louis cheek.

Louis grips Harry's biceps and swallows thick, "It's them, isn't it? It's the Moonless Pack."

Harry sighs, hating that Louis already knew and how smaller he became when they were mentioned. Louis has been through so much and no matter how much progress he made with the twins, there will always be something that lets Louis know he's with alphas.

Good or bad. They're alphas all the same.

"We have to go with him," Louis tugs Harry outside and the alpha lets himself be. Louis stood in the doorway as the fighters got in their stance, Edward barking orders in the middle.

"Louis, go back inside!" Edward speaks as Louis makes his way over to him, trying to act tough with a furrowed brow but ended up looking cute to the man. Harry trailed behind, hand on the small of Louis' back.

"I'm not leaving you," Louis looks back at Harry and then at Edward again. "Neither of you."

"Stay behind me," Edward warns and Louis nods, receiving a kiss on his forehead by the man and another to the back of his head by Harry.

Edward turns, Harry joining his side in the middle of the fighters as the wolves neared. Each alpha had a hand in Louis', fingers locked tightly. Louis' entire frame was guarded by the two alphas who began to sneer.

Louis shivered at the noise that vibrates through his bones, head perking up at the sound of paws hitting fiercely against the ground and howls. Louis can feel the howl bubble in his throat, knowing that they wanted him to howl. Coaxing him to do so.

"Give us the wolf," a man shifted, growling at where Louis was being hidden and made the omega whimper. He was the chieftain of the clan. The man was dirty, naked pale skin covered in scars and scratches; a particular scratch going from the tail of his right eyebrow to his jaw. His hair was black and matted to his scalp, wet from the humidity in the forest.

"No way in hell," Edward barks back, glaring at the man, free hand bawled into a fist. He'd die before letting Louis be taken away from them. He will never let that happen.

"He's ours," Harry adds and Louis hates the way he flushed at how deeper the man's voice got as he spoke.

"He is not official here, nor is he marked," another man behind the alpha barked, dark skin glistening. "He's still one of us. This is his pack."

"No," Louis whispers, tears stinging his eyes. The first man smirks at the shivering boy, licking his lips. He growls followed by a deep howl that caused his own pack to shift back into wolves. "No!" Louis screams, hands pushing into his hair and tugging on the strands, falling on his knees.

"Louis!" Harry cries out as Edward steps forward and shoves the chieftain back from the omega, hard. "Babe, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I-It hurts," Louis whimpers, blinking up at the man. Harry is taken aback as Louis' eyes shine a brilliant yellow and the omega grips his arms.

"What did you do to him?!" Edward screams, fist connecting with the man's nose and feeling the bone split. The alpha staggered back and cried out, holding onto his nose. A silent beat goes by before the man's erupts in laughter and spits the blood that has dripped into his mouth.

"Coaxed him to shift," he smirks. "Feel the change, Louis. Let it happen."

Louis whimpers, nails digging into his ears painfully until the skin was pink and numb, oozing blood. The man howls again, seemingly louder and Louis cries out, teeth and nails aching.

"Louis," the omega can feel his senses heightening as Harry speaks to him, wrapping his arms around his frame. Louis lets a growl bubble past his lips and up at the man, both a warning and letting Harry know that he's losing control over his own body.

"D-Don't 'anna hurt you," Louis drops his hands and Harry takes them, noticing the blood on the nails from Louis' skin and around the cuticles from holding back his shift. Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and whimpers at the sight of blood coating his skin.

"Edward!" Harry calls, looking up at Edward with worry-filled eyes. "He's bleeding," Edward is quick to his brother's side in front of the boy, everyone watching idly by at the scene unfolding before them. They couldn't do anything if Edward doesn't order it, but this is also none of their business to involve themselves with the head alphas' situation.

"Louis, baby?" Edward tried to whisper but only received a sneer, Louis curling his lips back from his growing fangs as if he were in wolf form. "You have to let it happen. I know you don't want it to happen like this, but you're gonna hurt yourself. We don't want to see you hurt, Louis."

"Everything will be okay," Harry tries to smile but its weak and filled with his hidden fear. Neither of the twins knew if Louis could shift back on his own after being forced to by an alpha if it was even possible. "Let go, Louis," and he did.

Louis let his body fall forward on his hand and leaned his forehead on the ground, growling as his body shifted for him, clothes ripping off of him. He shook his head, lips pulled back from his teeth as he licked his muzzle.

"Submit," the dark-haired, naked alpha spoke. "Submit!" He fell forward, heavily, on his paws and growled loudly in Louis' face. The omega growled back, licking his muzzle as he bared his teeth, ears going back and tail jamming between hind legs that were slightly spread. He bows his head slightly as they stalk circles around each other, slow and taunting as if they were each other's prey.

The scene had the twins on edge, worried that Louis would be hurt. They knew Louis was accustomed to this and knew how to handle himself a little more than he lets others believe.

"Kill the malcadh!" one of the chieftain's men spoke up after shifting back into human form, a few joining him in cheers and howls.

"And his paw-fast!" another growled, eyes brightly red to let the twins know he was an alpha. This man had a dark complexion and brilliant blue eyes, dreaded hair short and unruly. "They don't deserve him."

"I don't hide behind the face of my wolf," Edward sneered, taking a step closer. "I fight like a man."

"Then you will die as a man!" the man growls, jumping and slashing his nails across Edward's face, causing the elder to spit blood. Louis whimpers at the view, yelping out when he was pushed and pinned by the chieftain.

"Let him go! Let him go, you bitch!" Harry growls, eyes red as he shoves the man off of Louis and helps the wolf up. Louis brushes past Harry and rams his body into the side of Ellias' — the man currently fighting Edward — and made him tumble to the ground.

Louis growls at the man, front legs spread and head bent, ears back and ready to attack if the man dared to hurt the alpha again.

"We're your teaglachen, Louis," the man frowns, seemingly hurt and Edward perks up at this. The man has obviously fallen for the omega, too hard for Edward and Harry's liking. "Why do you chose them over us!"

Louis shifts back, naked and cheeks pink when he notices Ellias' eyes trail his naked body. It is not that the man hadn't seen him naked before, on the contrary, he knew Louis' naked body better than his own. "They are not my paw-fast, either of them. But I will not stand idly by and let you hard them, Ellias!"

"We're your teaglachen," he repeats, taking a step closer to the omega. "We —"

"I will never be part of your teaglachen!" The man sighs and swallows at Louis's words. Louis' eyes go blurry. His knees buckled as he fell on his hands and calves, whimpering at the thumping in his head and the tunneling in his vision and hearing.

" 'uis!" was all he was able to make out before he slumped to the side and split his temple open on the concrete beneath him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sat next to Louis' body on the bed, hands around the boy's limp hand. Louis had the covers up to mid-chest, still naked under them. Edward had cleaned the boy's cut and called the pack doctor to check on him.

"Where the hell is he?" Edward growls, tugging on his hair. "He's an hour late."

"Have you tried calling again?" Harry asks, trying to be calm about this. It won't be effective if they're both mad, even though Harry was ready to explode with anger.

"Three times already," the man frowns down at his phone and dials again, stepping out of the room.

Harry turns to Louis' still body and brushes the boy's fringe back from his eyes, trailing his fingertips down his cheek and thumbs his cheekbone. Harry hated to see Louis like this and be unable to do anything in order to get him back. They didn't even understand the cause of him passing out so suddenly. He guesses it might've been shocked from seeing those men again, as well as being forced to shift by the head alpha.

When Louis passed out, the pack of wolves left. Ellias, as Louis had called him, was hesitant to leave the hurt boy. But this wasn't his territory, and he wasn't welcome to stay; he didn't have a choice. Harry and Edward could tell that Ellias and Louis' past had some deep meaning to the man from the way he gazed at the omega. It was a strange sight to see. Harry had to hold Edward back before his brother attacked the beta. And maybe that's why Louis stood up to the man, his smell was that of a beta's, so he wasn't scared when he did so.

"No answer at all. It goes straight to voicemail," Edward growls, throwing his phone at the edge of the bed and joining his brother at Louis' side. "I-I don't know what to do, Harry," he had tears in his eyes and Harry could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Stay with Louis, alright?" Harry cups Edward's face between his hands and presses his lips against his brother's. "I'll go to the doctor's and bring him here, myself. You need to take a deep breath and relax. Louis will be okay, yeah?"

Edward had a soft pout on his lips and Harry believes the man looked adorable. The eldest tended to hold his feeling, in order for Harry to freely express his own. He hated showing weakness and this situation let Harry know that the man couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He wasn't going to judge him, ever, though. Edward needed to tend to his emotions and Harry was his rock right now, always has been.

"O-Okay," Edward nods and licks his lips, watching Harry stand from the chair and make his way out the room. He sat where Harry previously was and took Louis' hand to kiss the boy's knuckles. "Please wake up soon, Louis. Please."

~

Harry knocked furiously on the door of the pack doctor's office. It wasn't far from the pack house, the only patients being part of the Styles' pack. It was white and always busy due to alphas hurting themselves while practicing hand-on-hand combat and omegas falling pregnant. So, Harry was surprised to see it locked but with the sign still switched to 'open' nonetheless.

"Open the door!" Harry could hear someone cursing in the distance inside, ears perked at the shuffling that followed. "Why the hell haven't you answered?" Harry growls, the beta male swallowing thick and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The man was in his 50's, graying hair scarce atop his head and beer gut stretching past his belt and tucked button-down.

"H-He's not part of the pack," the man mumbles.

"What did you say?" Harry dared the man, inching closer and towering over the cowering figure.

"I'm the pack doctor. He's not part of this pack. H-He's a part of the one that just left," he said, trembling chin raising.

"And my brother and I are these pack's alphas," Harry grips the lapels of the man's white coat and pulls him forward. "I'm not asking you to treat him, I'm telling you to. Got it?"

The doctor swallowed again, glasses askew from Harry shaking his small body in his large hands. "T-They said —"

"Who said what?" Harry cocks his head and lets the man go, seeing him stumble to regain his footing.

"Someone was in here earlier," the man wipes his sweaty brow with the sleeve of his coat after removing his glasses before perching them on his nose once more. "Said that I can't check on the boy or else they'd kill my boy," the doctor put his glasses back on.

"Do you know who the man is?" Harry asks, interested in who was bold enough to prevent his omega from being treated.

"N-No, he had a knife in my back and told me not to turn," the doctor sighs and licks his lips.

"It wasn't the Moonless Pack," Harry observes. "They don't use weapons besides their wolf forms. It was someone from our pack," Harry's eyes widen, paling and licking his lips. "Would you be able to recognize their voice if you heard it again?"

"O-Of course. I won't be able to forget it," the man nods. "Also, there's a possibility that he might not have hurt himself other than the cut," Harry's eyebrows furrow before the man continues to speak. "I was told what happened to him. I'm sorry I can't go physically there, but you have to understand, I can't let them kill my son."

Harry nods, fully understanding, "Anything else?"

"Be sure someone is there when he wakes up. He'll be disoriented if he's alone in a house he's barely familiar with," the doctor looked distant for a second before he looked back up at Harry. "Make sure to have scents he's familiar with in the room with him. It might help to coax him awake."

Harry can't believe he didn't think of that before. Louis was terrified of alphas, and even if he now recognizes the twins' scents, his subconscious might still link their smell to danger. "Thank you," Harry smiles, turns and rushes back home.

~

Edward thumbs Louis' cheek and frowns at seeing the boy's eyebrows furrow in his sleep. He tightens his hold on the boy's hand a little and brings his knuckles to kiss. "C'mon, Louis. I know you're there. Please, come back to us."

The man looks up at seeing two figures at the door, identifying them as Niall and Harry. They both looked out of breath and Harry went over to him to pull him from his seat, "We need to leave."

"What? No! I'm not leaving him," Edward tried to shrug off his brother's tight hold but it only hardened. "Harry —"

"He won't wake up with us around," Harry explains, hold slightly loosening. "To him, we're still dangerous because we're alphas. His senses will be on high alert because he's unconscious and his senses only link alpha scents to danger."

"I-I can't believe we didn't think of that," Edward looks up and sees Niall is toeing off his shoes and slipping under the covers besides the omega. Harry and Edward turned and saw the way Louis' shoulders un-tensed minutely at the new omega's presence at his side.

"C'mon, Edward. Let's go," Harry jutted his head over to the door and Edward let himself be dragged out, heart heavy in his chest and his actions weakening. Harry was worried about his brother, as well. He had never seen Edward so beaten down because of an omega neglecting his presence.

"It's not fair," Edward was dragged to the sitting room, located next to the billiard room, and pushed to sit on the couch. "We never get to help him."

"I know," Harry smiles softly, rubbing Edward's knee. "We need to give him time to adjust to being here and having us around him so much. We're alphas and that sets off something in him that we don't understand yet."

"Yeah, I know," Edward mumbles, bottom lip slightly jutted as a child-like habit he still took on when things didn't go his way.

Harry smiles and kisses his cheek, sitting next to him and locking hands with him. Edward smiles softly down at his brother and leans into Harry's shoulder, Harry's cheek resting atop his head.

Back in the twins' room, Niall had wrapped an arm around Louis' body and laid his cheek on the boy's shoulder. He thumbs Louis' prominent hipbone and noses the boy's jaw, pout on his lips.

"You have to wake up, Louis," Niall speaks softly, breath fanning the boy's neck. "I'm here. I know we don't know each other well, but I'll always be here. You need to wake up, Lou. Those two need you."

Niall sighs and goes to sit up when he feels fingers flexing around his wrist. His eyes shoot up to see Louis furrowing his eyebrows, eyes darting behind closed eyelids as he slowly peeled them open.

"Louis!" Niall exclaims, tumbling off the bed and out the room to call out to the twins. Niall made sure to hear the heavy thudding of footsteps before darting back inside the room. "Careful," Niall helps the omega slowly sit up, seeing Louis wince.

The boy had a terrible ache in his head and only increased when he sat up, whimpering as he laid back against the headboard. His eyes scanned the room slowly and blinked up at seeing the twins stumble into the room, smiling tiredly at them.

"Hi," he croaked and blushes at being encaged in their arms when they rushed to his side, which Niall took as a queue to leave. Louis leans into their arms, head on Harry's shoulder and arm wrapped around Edward's.

"Oh, sweetheart," Harry kisses Louis' forehead and the omega preens into the touch. "We're so glad you're awake."

Edward doesn't speak, just nods into the omega's neck and Louis giggles at the brush of the man's lips against his skin. Louis grips Edward's shoulder a little harder at receiving a nip to his neck by the man's canines, causing his body to be engulfed in delicious shivers.

"E-Edward," Louis breaths and squeaks at the growl emitted into his throat, whimpering at the dominance cascading off the man in dizzying and intoxicating waves.

"You smell so sweet," Edward nips Louis' jaw and pulls the boy from Harry to kiss him, framing his face between his hands. Louis kisses back, eyes fluttered close and hand clasping around the man's wrist while the other was locked with Harry's. "Wonderful," Louis blushes when Edward pulls back and thumbs his wet bottom lip.

Louis turns to Harry, blinking big blue eyes up at the man before the man leans down to kiss him as well. Louis cups the man's cheek and kisses back, unable to help the smile that splits his face at the attention of the two wonderful alphas.

"Soft," Louis' bottom lip is thumbed by Harry as well and he turns crimson, the tips of his ears burning. "You do smell wonderful," Louis gasps as he's pushed to lay back, Harry's nose against the left side of his neck and Edward's nose against his right. Each alpha had a hand on the opposite hip, a possessive hold on him he didn't mind.

Louis shivers at the warm air on his neck, hands coming up to tug on the strands of their hair lightly. Edward growled and Harry just smirked into his neck, he could feel it against his skin there. Louis blushes at seeing the evident dent in the sheets that pooled around his naked waist and shields him.

"Look here," Edward coos when Louis whimpers after he cupped the boy's cock through the sheets. "Our Louis has a problem," Louis flushes at the words, lips parted as he looked between the alphas.

"Hm, how about we help you out with it?" Harry asks, hand wrapping around the sheets.

"I —" Louis gasps at the figure at the door and pulls the blankets to cover his body. Both alphas growl, eyes bright red as they stand and face the intruder. The man raises his hands in a show of surrender and takes a cautious step forward. Louis recognizes him as the man in the library with Edward and Zayn, though he never learned the man's name.

"There's something you two need to see," he spoke, eyes trailing the length of Louis' naked body after the twins left.

"What," Louis barks, chest tight because the man's an alpha and he's shaking slightly but he won't let himself be looked at that way. Only the twins can look at him like this.

The man flushed and turned to exit behind the twins, clearing his throat as he went. Louis sags back against the pillows, hand tugging on strands of his hair. Louis' fingers brushes against the cut on his temple and he hissed, face contorted in pain as he turns on his side and pushes his cheek into the pillow. It smelt like Harry and Louis' mouth twitched up in a smile, reaching back to pick up the other pillow and bring it to his chest as it smelt like Edward.

"That's cute," Louis looked up and giggles at seeing Niall with a fresh pair of clothing for him. Louis sits up, pillow still hugged to his chest as he crossed his legs under the blankets.

"They just make me feel better," Louis admitted sheepishly and not back a grin.

"I know and I'm glad," Niall smiles and thrusts the clothing in his hand to his friend. "Change and come down so you can eat something, alright?" Louis nods and receives a peck to his cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Louis watches Niall exit the room before sighing and standing up. He shimmies up a fresh pair of black, cotton panties and reaches for the spandex, black shorts. He pulls them up and smiles at how soft the material feels against his legs. He shivers at feeling a cold stare on his back and looks over his shoulder to see the guy from earlier. The one that came in the room in search of the twins.

"What —" Louis crosses his arms over his chest, face flushed as he's stared at. "Get out!"

The man blinks and stumbles back, smacking his head against the door jam as he turns. Louis crinkles his nose at the horrid noise and waits for the man to exit the room. He sighs and reaches for the thin, lavender sweater and pulls it on. It's long and it hides his shorts, brushing against his mid-thighs and bawling at his hands. He purposefully bought his sweaters a size bigger because he liked the feeling of the oversized jumper.

He pouts at feeling his stomach rumble; maybe he is a little hungry.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is this?" Edward asks, turning to Desmond, the man who went to fetch them in their room.

"We don't know. It's fresh, though," Desmond spoke, hands behind his back, temple throbbing from smacking it into the door jam moments prior.

"It still has a scent," Harry crouches next to the drawing on the grass, green dripping with fresh blood. "The kill was specifically for this."

It was a circle, big enough to house a dozen broad alphas inside, with a crescent moon in the upper left corner of it. It was the symbol for the Moonless pack, letting others know there was one of their own amongst them.

"Clean it," Edward stared simply and looked at Desmond then at his brother. "No one says a word about it to Louis. Got it?"

"Understood, sir," Desmond nods curtly and turns to leave when Edward tells him he can.

"I think he should know," Harry spoke up once he stepped next to his brother, hands in the back pocket of his black jeans.

"He's gonna be worried sick about this. He deserves not to be on such high alerts so much," Edward licks his lips. "Tell you what, if something else happens, I'll tell him everything. Okay?"

Harry nods, kissing Edward's cheek who closed his left eye when his brother did so, scrunching his nose. Harry locks hands with Edward and laughs as he's pulled into the man's chest and kissed promptly. Edward smiles into the kiss and pulls back with a lick of his lips.

"I love you," Edward whispers, bumping his nose against Harry's.

"I love you," Harry delivered in a heartbeat, cheeks pink. He's always been rather shy of the two and Edward always loved how easily Harry could blush when his guard was down.

"C'mon, let's go find Louis," Edward smiles and pulls Harry along into the house. Both of them turn to the kitchen at a squeal followed by laughter and enter.

"Niall, stop!" Louis cries between fits of giggles, nose scrunches and eyes crinkled as the omega tickled his sides. Louis twists from the assault but only gets a tickle in a different spot of his ribs and laughs harder.

"But you laugh so cutely!" Niall smiles, glad he could pick Louis' mood up from earlier.

Louis told Niall about the man that walked in while he changed and the way he looked at him. He was on the edge of tears from the familiar feeling of having an alpha hover over him in such a negative way. Niall had to bring the boy's mood up, and he's glad he's achieving it.

"S-Stop!" Louis cries out as he falls back from the chair, bum hitting the ground hard. Niall gasps and blinks down at the omega, who was pouting up at him and had tears in his eyes.

"It's alright. You're alright," Edward coos and kneels down next to the boy, thumbing his cheek. Louis scurried into the man's lap and wraps his arms around the alpha's middle, nose hiding in his neck.

"Does your bum hurt?" Harry asks, kneeling behind the omega and rubbing the roundness of his ass.

Louis shakes his head, arching his back slightly to push his arse further into the alpha's hands. Harry smirks and leans over to kiss Louis' pulse point and feel it quicken beneath his lips. Louis heard a click and looks up to see Niall had taken a picture of them, blushing as the omega smirked.

"I sent it to both of you," Niall declared a second later as Louis stands and giggles at seeing Edward's pout. He's pulled into Harry's chest as soon as the man stands, body twisting back to do so. Louis rubs his cheek against the man's shoulder and hums at having a kiss pressed to his forehead.

"You're so cute," Harry smiles down at the blushing boy and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him closer.

Louis giggles at feeling Edward's arms wrap around him from behind and tug on his waist for Harry to let him go. Harry pouts but lets his brother steal Louis from his grasp to hug the boy. Edward lays his chin on Louis' shoulder and Louis is an adorable shade of pink at the action and the soft growl the alpha lets be heard.

Edward spins Louis in his arm and the omega gasps at the suddenness and smiles when lips are pressed to his own. He wraps his arms around the alpha's neck and kisses back, whining pathetically as his lips are parted by the man's own. Louis gasps when he feels Harry's hands grip his arse, thumbs pushing into his lower back.

Louis groans as Edward dominates their kiss and Harry begins to kiss up his shoulder to his neck. The soft touch makes his body be engulfed in a shiver, leaning his temple on Edward's shoulder and giving Harry more access to his neck. The omega squeaks at feeling Harry's hard cock press into his bum, Edward's getting hard against Louis's much smaller.

The boy felt light-headed, a good kind of it. He was swimming in alpha pheromones and he loved the way it soothes his muscles and dampens the back of his underwear. The alphas could smell Louis' arousal nuzzled within him and they both growled at this. Louis whimpered in response into Edward's neck and pushed back his hips against Harry's, who gripped them tightly.

"You're so beautiful," Edward comments as he kisses Louis' shoulder and smiles at seeing the omega blush. Harry does the same to Louis' cheek, bumping his nose against it after.

"You two make me feel... safe," he admitted sheepishly, blushing darker.

"That's what we want," Harry admits, kissing Louis' shoulder.

"We want you to feel comfortable here, with us," Edward adds, nosing Louis' feathery hair.

"Thank you, both of you," Louis smiles up at Edward and kisses him, craning his head to the side to kiss Harry as well.

"Anything for you, Lou," both synchronize and Louis giggles, pulling back from Edward's chest to nuzzle into Harry's.

Harry smiles and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the top of his head. "Did you eat?" Harry asks as Louis looks up at him.

"Mmhm," Louis nods, humming his response. "Is everything alright? I forgot to ask about why you were called earlier."

"Just some paperwork the pack needed from us," Edward cuts in, licking his lips. "Everything's fine, Lou, yeah? Don't worry."

Louis nods and steps back, going to rub his eyes. "When's the next full moon?"

"The second Tuesday of the month," Harry furrows his brows, seeing it was the first Saturday of the month of November.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I want to go out that night with you both," Louis smiles. "That's the only night you guys can be in your wolf forms, right?"

"Yes, it is," Edward confirms, kissing Louis' cheek. "The pack always goes running through the woods during a full moon, you can join us."

"Hm, that sounds lovely," Louis smiles, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching. Both alphas visibly swooned at the action, eyes softening at the vision that is the little, thick omega before them.

"We need to go to Pack Registration," Harry informs Louis and the omega nods. "Is now okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm just gonna change first, okay?" Harry nods and kisses Louis's forehead and Louis smiles, turning to Edward to kiss the man's cheek before turning to leave.

Harry and Edward smile after the omega longingly, hearts soft in their chests. They were both smitten over the tiny omega and didn't quite acknowledge it like everyone else around them did. Niall walked into the kitchen again and rolled his eyes at the two dazed alphas, turning to leave again, forgetting about the apple slices he wanted to have.

~

Louis took a pair of leggings and a beige sweater before walking into the ensuite bathroom of the twins' room and making sure to lock the door of it. He sighs as he rests back against the door slightly, licking his lips. He was scared of that alpha, the one that was always watching him now. He didn't want to tell the twins because he knows they'd freak out and Louis didn't want them to worry.

He wanted to show he could take care of himself and not lean on them so much for support.

Louis sighs and steps out of the clothing he's in, pulling up the leggings carefully not to rip the thin material and then pulling the sweater over his head. He runs a hand through his hair when he looks how disheveled it is in the mirror. He folds his clothing and exits the room, heading into his own bedroom where he freezes in the doorway.

"Hello?" Louis sees the man in his bedroom turn, seeing it was the man who had been looking at him earlier in fetch of the twins. The man blushes at being caught by the new, pretty omega and licks his lips.

Louis now had a better look at the man's features and saw that he had olive skin and bright hazel eyes. His hair was brown and curled at the edges around his neck, a loose curl brushing the scar that cut into the arch of his right eyebrow. He was tall, around the twins' height, Louis assumed, and broad. He wore a tight t-shirt that outlined every muscle on his toned torso and black jeans that settled low on his hips.

"S-Sorry," the man trips at the rug located at the foot of the bed, face turning red as he looks up at Louis. The omega was looking at him with blown-out eyes and clutching his clothing to his chest. "I better g-go," he ducks his head as he left, Louis stepping aside so the man could pass.

Louis sighs, shoulders relaxing as the man left. He goes and places his clothing on the bed and reaches under it to take out the shoes he bought, as well. They were black Vans and Louis really liked how they looked with anything. He pulled them on after a pair of no-show socks was on his feet and went back downstairs.

He looked around for the man and was glad he was nowhere in sight. He walked into the kitchen and saw it was empty of the twins' presence and he frowned, going to the library but seeing empty, as well. He bit his lip as he walked around the first floor of the house, checking the billiard and living room, coming up empty once more. His shoulders shrunk and he wrapped his arms around himself, chest aching with smelling so many different alphas around him that he wasn't familiar with.

Louis was about to cry out for them but looked out the window to see them outside, standing with a few pack members, including the man from earlier. Louis decides to go out anyways, feet crunching the pavement underneath the new soles and attaching himself to the first twin's side; who happened to be Harry.

"Louis —" Edward's voice cut in but it was too late, Louis already saw what they were looking at.

He pulled from the long-haired alpha and dodged Edward's embrace, looking down at the mark he was taught to look out for. That one of his own was amongst them and Louis cries, thick tears running down his cheeks and sobs racking his entire body. The Moonless pack has outed him to this pack. Even though some of the alphas had seen him shift when he got here, it still feels awful to be outed by the way he was born.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Louis questions in a whisper, looking up between the alphas.

"I told them not to," Edward admits and his heart aches at the hurt expression Louis gives him as he wipes his cheek free of tears. "I didn't want you to worry, Lou. You've been through so much already."

Louis has a soft pout on his lips as he looks down at the blood circle and then up at Edward. The alpha holds back the urge to smile because Louis looks adorable all pouty and glances at his brother who has wide eyes pointed his way.

"Still should've told me, idiot," Louis mumbles but the twins are able to understand because of their superior hearing. Louis glances up at Edward and hugs the man, who blinks down at the boy before smiling and hugging back. "But thank you for worrying about me."

"I'll always worry about you," Edward kisses the top of the omega's head and lays his chin on the spot after.

"Next time, just tell me if something relating me o-or the Moonless pack happens, alright?" Louis looks up at Edward and then at Harry.

"Alright, will do, sweetheart," Harry speaks then leans down to peck Louis' lips and Edward does the same.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologizes and Louis nods.

"It's alright," Louis gives a soft smile in return. "You're lucky you're cute," he pokes the alpha's dimple and giggles at Edward's deep blush.

Harry blinks at his brother and goes to say something but gets immediately cut off by the man with a stern look and a, "Don't say a word."

Harry could only laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"A six-hour wait?" Harry asks, voice loud and confused. Louis is beside him, hands knitted together over his front as he looks up at the alpha and then the secretary of Pack Registry.

"Yes, sir, we've had our hands full all morning," the secretary offers one of the head alphas of the pack. "A lot of people want permission to stay in the area, and others who've had their first year here want to reapply."

"Oh, God, and the bi-annual reports are due soon, as well," Harry rubbed his face, forgetting about those reports that took Edward and him days to go through and finish.

"That's right, sir, yes," the woman swallows thick as Harry sighs and nods her way.

"C'mon, Harry," Louis takes the alpha's hand and the woman sighs at seeing the man's shoulders relax and jaw un-tightened. "We might as well sit down."

Harry nods absentmindedly and allows Louis to pull him to an empty chair and sit him down. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' hips and pulls the boy atop of his lap. The omega tightened his hands around Harry's arms, relaxing once he laid back against the alpha's chest. His feet dangled from being perched on the man's lap, Vans-cladded feet brushing against his lower calves.

"This is going to be agony," Harry lays his chin on Louis' shoulder as he spoke, kissing the side of the omega's neck.

Louis gasps at the soft feeling, blushing when Harry smirks his way. The boy smiles when Harry wraps his arms around his middle and thumbs his sides.

"You're so pretty," Harry is voicing in a whisper a moment later and Louis giggles, covering his mouth when eyes turn to look his way. He looked around, bit his lip and looked down on his lap. "Ignore them. I love your laugh," Louis blushes and nods.

"Thank you," Louis smiles and leans back to kiss the man's temple.

"Anything for you, princess," Louis blushes deeper and Harry noses the boy's jaw in response.

~

"Get out!" Edward bellowed, growling at Ellias' naked form at the entrance to the packhouse. "You're not welcome here."

"I want to see Louis," the beta growls back. "I won't leave until I see him."

"Too bad for you, he isn't here. And even if he was, I'd never let you near him," Edward's jaw tightens as he scrunches his nose at the pathetic wolf before him.

"Don't lie to me," Ellias warned through gritted teeth. "I don't like being lied to."

Edward scoffs, "If I was lying or not, you are still not welcome here. I suggest you leave before I call to have you removed from my territory."

"I'd like to see you try –"

"Don't test me," Edward warns, having gripped the beta by the throat and having the feral wolf scratch at his arm, gasping for air. Edward can see where the man draws blood but is too engrossed with the man's previous threats to care.

"Edward!" The man can hear his name being called and lets the beta go, turning to see Liam pulling him inside and slamming the door closed. His beta friend is yelling at him but his mind is clouded and all he wants to do is bury himself inside of Louis right now. "Shit, your rut. He must've triggered it."

Edward blinks at his friend and turns to his friend's cellphone when the man pulls it out, seeing his eyes glow a brilliant red. He looks down at his arm for confirmation, seeing that yes, he did start his rut and hormones are racing throughout his body by the way the wound had already healed over.

"Call Harry," the man is biting his lip to suppress a growl, glad Liam's beta scent is calming him slightly.

"On it," Liam turns to dial on his phone and Edward disappears up the stairs.

~

"Liam," Harry answers the phone, nose buried in the side of Louis' neck.

"Harry! It's Edward, he started his rut because that Ellias character was here looking for Louis."

Harry growls at the mention of someone else looking for the little omega, "That little bitch. Louis is ours."

The omega flushed at the words and scratches the alpha's scalp slightly. Harry hums and looks up at Louis, who gasps at seeing the alpha's beautiful green eyes being engulfed with red. "Your eyes, 'arry. They're going red."

"Shit," Liam comments on the phone line, having heard Louis' words. "You two always start your ruts at the same time. You have to come home, now."

"Yeah," Harry hangs up and pushes Louis to stand and the omega gasps as his wrist is pulled. He's dragged outside the building of Pack Registry, nearing the pack-house.

"H-Harry," Louis whimpers. "Slow down, please," The plea made Harry turn on his heels and cup Louis' cheek to thumb at the bone.

"You have to stay behind. My brother and I can't smell you on our rut," Harry noses Louis' cheek. "Even though you smell absolutely divine."

"I-I wanna help."

"No," Harry's answer is sharp and he groans at how fucking delicious Louis smells right now.

"I'm not asking," Louis pulls the man down by cupping the back of his neck and kisses him. Harry grips his sides and Louis tugs on the hairs on the man's nape. "I'm gonna help."

"Fuck," Harry groans and nips Louis' bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth. "Are you sure about this?" He growls and Louis knows he doesn't have a lot of time to convince the man.

"One-hundred percent," Louis squeaks as he's picked up in the man's arms and runs toward the packhouse.

The omega can feel his heartbeat speed up as they near the house more and more. He's about to spend a rut with the twins, his first with them, two huge alpha's who's cocks were bound to match their height and built. However, he didn't find himself frightened, rather more excited than anything else. His hole was already slicking up for their intrusion.

"Go up to Edward," Harry sets the omega on his feet at the base of the stairs once inside, Liam having opened the door as they arrived. "I'll be there in a minute."

Louis nods and receives a hard kiss to his mouth and a pat to his bottom before he turns and rushes up the stairs. His heart is drumming hard in his chest as he enters the closet and soon after the bedroom.

"E-Edward," Louis breaths and flushed a pretty dark red at the sight of the alpha pumping his hard erection.

"Louis, get outta here," Edward growls, free hand fisting the sheets underneath him and Louis could hear the rip of the material from where he stood at the doorway.

"No," Louis defies and comes closer, tugging his sweater over his head as he simultaneously kicked off his shoes, and letting the material of the sweater pool on the floor. Edward groans at the sight, eyeing where Louis' small cock was trapped beneath his leggings. "I wanna help you both," Louis tugs off his leggings after his socks, leaving him in soft, cotton panties.

"Fuck, c'mere," Louis scrambles on the bed and straddles the man's lap who grips the omega's hips in return. Edward pulls Louis down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around the omega's naked body. "God, I want you so badly."

"I-I do, too," Louis bares his throat as the man nips and licks at the skin. " 'arry?" Louis looks over his shoulder to see the other alpha walk into the room and slam the door shut behind himself.

"Beautiful," Harry pulls his shirt over his head and goes to kiss up Louis' back, ending at his shoulder and nosing the side of his neck.

Louis whines as Harry rubs his entrance through his panties with the pad of his middle finger. Edward growls at the sweet noise, going to pinch Louis' nipples between his forefinger and thumb. Louis gasps and later groans at the feeling, cock twitching and entrance leaking into the cotton.

"I wanna taste you," Edward pulls the hem of the underwear under Louis' bum and Harry pulls the omega onto his lap as Edward discards the panties completely. Harry hold Louis' thighs open as Edward rubs his forefinger against Louis' wet entrance and sucks on the digit.

Louis flushes as the man's eyes darken and turn completely red, crying out when three fingers are shoved into him by each twin. He's dripping around the six digits, dampening their skin as they each thrust their fingers inside of him.

"God, you're already so wet," Harry growls, nipping Louis' shoulder while Edward kisses the other. Louis holds his own thighs open and lets the twins slick their fingers with his arousal.

"F-Feels good," Louis breaths out and fists Edward's hair to pull the man in for a kiss, receiving a lick to the roof of his mouth.

"Wanna fuck you first," Harry speaks up and growls at Edward when his brother does the same to him.

"G-Gotta wait for your t-turn, Eddie," Louis giggles as the alpha pouts, fingers curling inside of Louis. "Can't take you both yet."

Edward pulls his fingers out of Louis' entrance and offers them to his brother, who sucks on the digits gingerly and groans at the taste. Louis' lips are parted as he feels Harry's cock push into him with the help of Edward, fingers being removed from inside of him prior.

"God!" Louis cries out as he's pushed into Edward's arms and fucked into. He clings to Edward's waist and moans into the alpha's chest as Harry fucks him mercilessly. The man has a wide girth and stretches him nicely, Louis is almost shaking at the feeling and he wants the man to fill him.

"You're so tight," Harry kisses Louis' shoulder blade and noses the back of the omega's sweaty neck.

"C-Can't knot me," Louis reminds and Harry bites his bicep as punishment, having Louis cry out and cum underneath himself at the wonderful, stinging pain. "Have to think of E-Eddie, too. You can't be greedy."

"Harry," Edward warns when his brother's knot begins to catch on Louis' rim. He could hurt the omega because he isn't in heat, and he still hasn't had a turn buried inside him. It's not fair if Harry knots him.

Harry pulls back, cock head still buried inside of Louis as his knot deflated and he fills the boy. He moans as he does, licking over the bite mark he left on Louis' bicep. The alpha pulls out completely and lays on the side of the bed, chest heaving.

Louis pants into Edward's chest and kisses the spot after before properly straddling the man's lap and taking his cock to sink down on. Harry's cum slides down the sides of Edward's cock as he bounces on his lap.

"So warm," Edward rests against the headboard, hands fisting Louis' plump bottom as the omega fucks himself on his cock. "Want puppies from you. I want a blue-eyed puppy."

Louis laughs, cupping the man's cheek and kissing him, hips stilling as he does. "I'm gonna be huge."

"Huge and full of our pups," Harry chimes and Louis looks over to see Harry's cock was fully erect again, smearing pre-cum against his hip.

Louis was going to reply but his words are replaced by moans as Edward plants his feet on the mattress and fucks into him. Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck and kisses him, hole welching at the arousal and cum inside of him. He could feel the alpha's knot begin to catch at his rim and whines when Edward gives a few more thrusts before pulling out and coming against the bedsheets.

"Get on all fours for us, yeah?" Louis nods and does as told, blinking up at Harry when the man sits in front of him, pumping his cock. "Can you suck me off while Edward eats you out?" the omega whines and nods, lips parting for the man to push the head of his cock between, sucking him gingerly.

Edward spreads Louis' ass and gives the omega's puffy rim a rub with his thumb before licking up his hole. Louis shifts forward and gags on Harry's cock, eyes watering as he bops his head on his girth. Edward pushes his tongue into Louis and the omega moans, causing Harry to groan and fist Louis' feathery hazel hair.

"Such a good boy," Harry praises and Louis slightly preens, toes curling as Edward spreads his ass with his thumbs and pushes his tongue deeper into him.

Louis gags around Harry's cock again when the man holds himself flush against Louis' face, spit dribbling down his chin. Louis is leaking against the bed sheets and just wants to cum again when Edward pushes into him once more and fucks him.

The omega cries out at the slight raw feeling of his walls and sucks Harry's cock head as a distraction, licking the prominent vein at the side of it. Harry pumps himself as Louis sucks on his head, grunting and bucking his hips as he cums down the omega's throat. Louis hums and gingerly swallows the load, licking his lips and giggles at the way the alpha looks at him with parted lips.

"Eddie!" Louis cries out when Edward pushes two fingers at the side of his cock, having Louis stretch further around him and tighten once more. "Feels so good," Louis lays his cheek on the bedsheets as his body is propped up by his knees. He sobs when Harry decides to push in two more fingers and he feels overwhelmed with stinging pleasure. "Yes!"

Harry groans at the sight of Louis' ass rippling as a cause of his brother's harsh thrusts. Edward's cock fucks against their fingers and Harry is looking with a bitten lip at the way Louis' ass swallows all of it. Edward leans over to kiss his brother, nipping his bottom lip as Harry lets the man lick into his mouth and suck on his tongue.

"I—" Louis moans as he cums against the bed sheets once more, thighs shaking as his entrance pulsates around Edward's cock and fingers and Harry's own. Harry and Edward pull their fingers back and Louis whimpers at the loss of the delicious stretch he was given.

Edward pulls back and Louis sags forward as Harry wraps his mouth around Edward's cock and sucks on his brother. Edward cums down Harry's throat with a tug of Harry's hair, Louis watching over his shoulder and groaning at the view.

"God, that was so hot," Louis sits up with a hiss and goes to kiss each alpha on the mouth. "I'm still dripping with your cum, though," Louis giggles as the alphas growl in reply.


	11. Chapter 11

"Edward!" Louis cries out as the man fucks him into the mattress, his hands held behind his back, cheek pressed to the covers. 

"Mine," Edward bit Louis' shoulder, hard, causing the omega to hiss at the sting.

"Y-Yours, yes," Louis gasps as Edward licks the side of his neck, a shiver running up his spine. His small cock was achingly hard and pressed against the mattress as it leaked, his entrance receiving a brutal treatment from the hormonal alpha.

"Harry's missing out on this," Edward moans into Louis' neck, knot enlarging as it tugged on the boy's rim. "Wanna fill you up."

"C-Can't," Louis pants, wanting the man to fill him but he wasn't on his heat and they couldn't risk anything. "Have to r-remember that."

Edward whines and pulls out in time to cum against the dip of Louis' back, moaning as he does. Louis whimpers at the empty feeling, cock still hard and leaking for the alphas.

"Didn't cum, did you, sweetheart?" Edward let the boy's wrists go and flipped him on his back, kissing the omega and having Louis tangle his fingers in his hair. "Harry will take care of that."

"No, I'm not touching him," Harry steps into the room from the bathroom, eyes shinning red and cock standing upright, curved slightly to his right.

" 'arry, I'm fine," Louis assures, seeing the alpha's eyes lock with the bite mark he left in his bicep. It wasn't a proper mating mark but it was indented and bruising slightly around the edges. Louis could still feel the bite if he concentrated on the patch of skin enough, it made him ache. "It didn't hurt."

"But I still should've been more careful," Harry thumbs Louis' cheek and kisses the boy's forehead. He hisses when Louis wraps a hand around the base of his cock and gives it a teasing tug. "Louis," Harry's voice was laced with warning as the omega kneeled in front of him and guided his cock inside his mouth. "Fuck."

"C'mon, Harry," Edward lays his chin on Harry's shoulder and kisses his brother's jaw. "You're gonna say no to our beautiful little omega?"

Louis flushes at the compliment, swallowing Harry's cock and batting his eyelashes up at both men. Harry groans and fists Louis' hair as the boy suckles on the head of his cock and trails a prominent vein with his tongue.

"I-I hate you both," Harry grumbles and can't help the flutter in his heart when Louis pulls back from his cock to giggle softly. Louis' hand wrapped around the base of the man's cock, twisting it as he sucks down most of the man's girth.

"Can you fuck me now?" Louis pulls back, hand still pumping Harry's erect cock as he pouts up at the man. " 'lease, daddy."

"God," Harry and Edward both groan as Harry pulls Louis up, spins him around and pins him against the edge of the bed. The omega arches his back, thighs, and back of knees aching slightly as Harry pushes into him without a warning, front flush against Louis' back.

Louis moans as the alpha fills his brother's previous spot. Harry wraps a hand around his throat and pulls his head up from the bedsheet, kissing up the side of the boy's neck. "That was so hot, baby," Harry noses Louis' jaw. "Call me that again."

"Daddy," Louis pants, kissing Edward when the man walks around the bed and leans over the bed to do so. "Sir," Edward groans at his nickname and licks into Louis' mouth as the omega groans and allows the man to dominate the kiss.

"You're so cute when you're needy," Harry comments as Louis whines when Edward pulls back and walks into the bathroom.

"Daddy, gonna cum," Louis warns, fisting the sheets underneath him as Harry abuses his prostate.

"Cum for me, baby," Harry nips the back of Louis' ear as the boy cries out and comes pressed against the mattress. His thighs shake from the multiple orgasms he's had, the third day into the alphas' rut and he doesn't know how he's going to make it through the rest of the week. "Pretty."

Louis blushes and gasps as Harry pulls out to rub the length of his cock across Louis' clenching rim. The alpha grunts and comes against Louis' back, making Louis shiver as the man's breath fans across his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get a cloth to clean you up with, alright?" Harry kisses Louis' sweaty hair and the omega hums and nods, laying his head down on his crossed arms. Harry stands and fetched a hand towel to wet under the sink, kissing Edward before he goes back to clean Louis up.

"Sleep," Louis mumbles when Harry picks him up to tuck him in the middle of the bed.

"I'll be right back, darling, alright?" Harry kisses Louis's forehead after brushing back his fringe. Louis gives a soft nod in return and a gentle smile laced with tiresome.

Harry cleans the rag once inside the bathroom again, Edward drying himself off in order to join his brother and their omega in bed. "How long do you think he has to sleep?" Edward asks, arms wrapping around Harry's waist and bumping their noses together.

"A few hours until it hits us again," Harry pecks the man's lips. "Hopefully it'll be a softer time for him."

"Yes, you do get rather cuddly when you're on your rut," Edward reminds and Harry blushes in return.

"You get rougher, though," Harry teases and Edward pouts. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"I'll be right there," Edward smiles as Harry nods and kisses his cheek before exiting. The man finished drying himself off and brushes his teeth, raking a hand through his damp hair.

Harry and he needed to be careful this week when they were around Louis. They each almost bit the smaller and it could be dangerous if the boy is bit outside his heat.

He takes a deep breath and pushes away from the sink, walking into the bedroom after shutting off the lights. He smiles at seeing Louis nuzzled into Harry's chest, blankets wrapped around them. He gets in bed behind Louis and wraps an arm around the omega's middle, kissing the back of Louis' head and thumbing Harry's high cheekbone. He noses the back of Louis' neck, takes a lungful of his scent as it lulls him to sleep.

~

Louis giggles as he wakes up to Harry nuzzling the side of his face to the softness of his stomach, Edward's cheek pressed to his shoulder in his slumber.

" 'arry? You awake?" Louis' voice was soft and groggy from sleep as the alpha hummed in response. "I need to wee."

"You're not leaving," Harry mumbles, nosing Louis' navel.

"I'm not gonna leave, I'll be right back," Louis argues and groans when Harry subconsciously presses against his bladder slightly.

"I'm going with you," Louis sighs and agrees with the man, slipping from underneath Edward and kissing the man's still lips. Harry growls at the attention he wasn't receiving and Louis looks back to glare at the man, "Don't wake up your brother, idiot."

Harry whines at the omega and helps him up, pecking his lips. Louis shook his head and smiled as he walked into the bathroom, Harry trailing behind him. Louis rolled his eyes and turns to look at the man who pouts at Louis stopping.

"Wait out here, alright?" Louis pecks Harry's lips and doesn't leave room for objection before he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind himself.

He giggles as Harry taps on the door with his fingertips, an audible thump heard after, most-likely the man resting his forehead on the wood. He relieves himself and flushed, washing his hands and drying them on a hand towel before opening the door. Harry fell forward slightly, cheeks red with a blush as he looked at Louis.

"Are you okay?" Louis giggles and goes to hug the man, nuzzling into his chest and smiling when Harry lays his chin on the top of his head and hugs back.

"M'fine, yeah," Harry kisses the top of Louis' head, rubbing the boy's sides softly. "Let's go back to bed?"

Louis nods, humming as he's led back under the covers with a hand at the end of his spine. "Mine," Louis jumps slightly at Edward's deep voice, squeaking as he's pulled on top of the man, thighs caging the alpha's hips. Louis blushes at feeling the man's cock brush against his rim, making him wet against the man's girth.

"Hey," Harry crawls in bed next to them and goes to kiss Louis' cheek. "He's mine, too."

"You're mine, too," Edward pulled Harry down to kiss him, biting hard on his brother's lower lip. Harry hisses, licking his lips free of blood.

Louis gasped and arched his back when the man uses his free hand to push his cock into Louis, filling the boy's senses. The omega pants, nails digging into the man's shoulders as he bounces on his cock, stretching him deliciously. Edward reached behind Louis to push in his middle finger alongside his cock, curling it against Louis' rim.

"Sir!" Louis moans at the stretch, dripping around the man's cock and pooling his slick on the man's pelvis. Louis is kissed at the side of his neck by Edward, cock being pumped by Harry's steady hand.

"You look so pretty taking my cock," Edward praised, licking the side of Louis' neck to see the boy shiver on top of him.

"More," Louis breaths, moaning when Harry let his cock go to push three fingers beside his brother's cock and a single finger. "God, yes," Louis groans as Edward fucks into him while Harry fingers him.

"Such a little slut for us," Harry comments, going to pinch Louis' nipple and see the boy preen into the touch.

"Y-Yes, just for daddy," Louis whimpers when Edward growls, hand wrapping around his throat. "A-And for sir."

"Good boy," Edward praises, moaning as his knot begins to catch on Louis' rim. Louis gasps at this, going slack as Harry pulled out his fingers to take Edward's cock in his hand and pump it, having him spill over his hand as he kisses Louis deeply.

"Hurts," Louis rocks his cock on Edward's defined abdomen, wanting relief from his aching erection.

"Poor baby," Edward coos and spreads Louis' ass for Harry to bury his face between. Louis cries out as Harry licks into him, tasting Louis' arousal buried inside of him. Louis fell forward in Edward's chest, propping his hips up with his knees so Harry could lap at his rim with his tongue.

"Taste so good, baby," Harry praises and Louis blushes, hiding his face at the side of Edward's neck. Harry knees Louis' ass in his hands, slurping around the boy's rim and flicking his tongue against the muscle.

"Close, so close," Louis mumbles as Harry pushes his tongue into him and curls it against his prostate, rubbing the spot with his tongue. He cries out as he cums all over Edward's abdomen, thighs shaking and moaning at the wonderful feeling.

"Made a mess on me, sweetheart," Edward hums when Harry leans down to kiss him, tasting Louis through their kiss.

"S-Sorry," Louis giggles when kisses are delivered all over his face, nose scrunching as he sat up. "I'll go get a rag," Louis doesn't let either alpha argue before he slid off the bed and walked in the bathroom to retrieve a hand towel and run it under warm water.

He walked back into the room to see Harry bumping his nose against Edward's and pecking the man's lips. Louis smiles and goes to clean Edward's stomach off and his cock free of Louis' arousal.

"No, wait!" Louis giggles as the towel is taken from his hands and thrown on the nightstand and before he can react, he's being pulled between the alphas by Edward's arms wrapping around his middle. He wiggles to accommodate himself and smiles when his shoulder is kissed by Harry and the man's arms wrapping around his middle while Edward drapes an arm over Harry and himself.

"This is where you belong," Edward kisses Louis' eyelids closed.

"With us," Harry finishes and kisses the back of Louis' head, the omega already having fallen back asleep by the comforting alpha scents that engulf him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. PTSD attack and vivid sexual abuse flashbacks.

"Ow!" Louis whines high in his throat, both alpha's growling at the disgruntled noise. Louis blushes and quickly apologizes, sitting at the edge of the bed. "My bum hurts."

"Our fault," Edward is cheeky in his response and Louis slightly glares at the man as he nuzzles his face into Louis' bare thigh. Louis only rolls his eyes in response and scratches the man's scalp, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"When's your next heat?" Harry asks arm wrapping around Louis' middle and kissing the boy's shoulder before laying his chin on the spot.

"In about a month or so," Louis licks his lips. "I'm surprised you guys didn't trigger it, though," Louis shrugs, going to kiss Harry's cheek and thumb Edward's.

"Well, now we can prepare for it," Edward chimes in and goes to sit up, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek.

"I... I actually think I should go through my heat on my own," both alphas' eyes widen at the words. Edward's eyes go hard, filled with anger and Harry's go soft at the news, disappointed at the words.

"And why are you going to do that?" the question wasn't meant to sound harsh. Edward knows it did when he sees Louis flinch at the loudness in his voice.

"I-I just think its the best thing —" Louis whimpers when the alpha pushes off the bed and walks into the bathroom to slam the door behind himself. " 'a-arry," Louis looks up at the man with watery eyes and a heavy heart. The alpha offers a soft smile and a rub to his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Shh, it's fine. Just give him some time, yeah?" Harry pulls Louis onto his lap and the omega curls his arms into his chest, burying his nose in Harry's and legs caging the man's thighs. Harry shushes him and wraps his arms around Louis' still naked body, kissing the boy's temple.

"I-I didn't mean to make him upset," Louis sniffles into the alpha's chest and Harry frowns at the noise.

"I know you didn't, Sapphire," Louis liked the nickname and smiles softly into Harry's chest to let him know this, preening into the man's skin. "We were just wanting to help you as you helped us."

That only made Louis more hurt. He didn't want to hurt the alphas' feelings like this. These alphas he barely knew had such a strong hold on his entire being and it was nerve-wracking and overwhelming for the little omega. He's wrapped around their fingers and neither of them seems to acknowledge it.

Truth be told, the reason he didn't want their help on his heat was because of the painful memories it brought forth. Louis didn't want to scare them off if he acts defensive and crazy during his heat with them. That would just push them away from him and have them realize how unstable and unprepared Louis is. If that were to happen and the alphas decide Louis isn't a suitable omega for them, he'd be crushed.

Louis knows he should tell them that he's terrified because of his past but he's too much of a coward to admit it to them. He knows that the twins would never fathom to hurt or disrespect him in any way, and for that he's grateful. Yet he cannot find himself opening up to them like this; so personal, rawer than what they've witnessed from him before. He's terrified of pushing them away from him with this, but he's protecting them from his craziness.

"Aren't you mad, too?" Louis asks, sitting on Harry's thighs to look up at the man, wiping at his cheeks with the palm of his hand. He wouldn't, couldn't, blame the alpha if he was. It was Louis' fault for not letting them know this before he helped them through their rut.

"No, 'm not mad," Harry's smile is sad as he looks into Louis' eyes, green being washed over with a darker complexion. "Sad, yes."

"I'm sorry," Louis pushes off the man and goes to pull on the first shirt he sees. He ignores Harry's protests as he turns to leave, arms wrapped around himself as he walks into the bedroom he was offered and closes the door behind himself, locking it into place.

He's being oversensitive, he knows he is, but can't help the defeated feeling. He truly likes the alphas and he feels awful for having hurt them the way he did. He just hoped they would forgive him for that and for every mistake, he's bound to make them from fear. He just knows himself too well.

~

Louis did not realize he had fallen asleep until he's rudely awakened by knocking on the locked door. He hums as he stretches, rubbing his eyes from sleep and burying his cheek into the pillow under him again.

He waits for the person to stop knocking, but they do not. The knocks got louder and harder, Louis could feel them vibrating against his skull and rattling his bones. He whines loudly into the sheets and the knocking stops. He frowns and gets up slowly, knowing he'd be dizzy from lack of food.

"What," he spits as he opens the door, peering up at the alpha on the other side. He won't lie, he expected to see one of the twins' bright green eyes staring down at him but was met with Desmond's kind hazel ones instead.

"I-I —" Louis blushes as the man eyes his half-naked body. The omega knows his small cock and sack are probably peeking under the risen t-shit from slumber, but he's too tired and hurt to care. "Harry told me to come and get you."

"Fine," Louis breathes and thanked the man, closing the door when he turned to leave. He goes and fetches a silk pair of panties and slides them up his tan legs before going to descend the staircase.

Louis looks around, rubbing his eye as he does so in search of Harry or Edward. He frowns when neither of them is there, walking into the kitchen to find it full of unknown alphas. His nerves jitter at the sight and quickly turn, bumping into someone and apologizing without looking up to meet their eyes. Alpha, too. He goes past the person and into the small living room and billiard room, both filled with more unknown alphas and Louis whimpers at the stares.

He should've covered up more, put on shorts or leggings before descending the staircase and he hates himself for not doing so. Some aren't hiding their smirks as they look over his body and others stare into his crotch to try and get a glimpse. He can feel their eyes on him and he wants to cry.

"Out," he whispers as he turns to exit through the front door. "Out... gotta," he cries out as he runs toward the edge of the woods, tears stinging his eyes.

He smells the pine and it gives him a shiver, sending him on all fours on the ground as if pushed and hunched over. He screws his eyes shut but the tears are already flowing down his face, the smell sending a nauseating wave of recognition through his system as he lays there, unmoving.

Louis can feel the abusers' hands on him, touching, groping, spreading him open before them. He smelt the pine as two of them pushed into him, making him scream and thrash as he bled. He sat on his calves, eyes staring into nothing as he dug his nails into his thighs. It played back like a movie, his screams are a piercing cry for help in his head as he shakes, head to toe.

"N-No..." he breathes, lips moist with his tears as more slid down his face. " 'lone... leave 'lone."

He mumbled incoherent thoughts as it continued to play, trembling on the cool grass. Telling, begging the men who were no longer there to stop it, to leave him alone. He wanted the memory to cease playing, for his emotions to calm down long enough so he can regain control of his mind.

It didn't work.

Louis stayed there, hunched over his thighs, gripping them until they bled and shaking at the endless loop of a memory. He knew he had to snap out of it, that it was on him whether or not he stayed like his for minutes to come.

He didn't care what happened to him anymore, and apparently, neither did the twins. Maybe Louis was moronic to believe someone, much less two would like him enough to care for him. They haven't even noticed he left the packhouse, that he fled in tears and a PTSD episode raining on top of his soul.

He whines and pulls off his t-shirt, throwing his panties on top to shift into his wolf. He whimpers in the form, finding himself warmer due to the thick fur that engulfs him. He rustles into the woods, shaking off twigs and leaves that get tangled in his way. He's still wide awake and alert, needing to tire himself off slightly so his mind can be at ease.

Louis has been through these episodes alone before, he can handle them now, as well. He doesn't need an alpha, or two, to be able to do so. He just needs himself, because it's the only person he can count on.

So he ran for an hour, his extremities ached as he panted for a breath, looking down at the water of the lake. Maybe he should let himself be dragged by the quiet current and let his body go airborne as he washes over the waterfall. Perhaps he'd be one of the unlucky souls who are found at the bottom... motionless and cold.

He shifts back, trembling as the icy wind bites into his skin. He pulls his knees up and lays his chin on them, wrapping his arms around his legs for comfort. His eyes are still looked on the passing water, toes splashing at the edge of the river. It was numbing to the touch and he received a harsh bite from it and a shiver up his spine to accompany.

It didn't even matter to him, though. He pushed himself into the nipping water under the dusk sky and hissed. He let his body be engulfed in the iciness of it all until he felt nothing. He pinched himself only to feel... nothing, he couldn't feel anything in this temperature. He takes a deep breath and goes under, emerging with chattering teeth and his fringe sticking to his forehead.

He lets himself sink into the water and float, eyes closed and head tilted back. He wished he could stay here forever, have the water bite into his skin until he can't feel anything anymore. He regrets having to go back to the packhouse at some point, but for now, wishes for nothing more than to be taken away by the water.

"Louis?" he opens his eyes and straightens, the river reaching just under his hips. Ellias' cristal eyes rake his wet body, his own naked and cock heavy. "What the hell are you doing there? You're gonna catch a cold like that."

"Leave me be, Ellias," Louis protests, arms crossing over his chest and chin tilting upward. Ellias watches the curve of Louis' throat as the omega swallows and water drips down the tan skin he's kissed so many times before. "Go back to your pack."

"I came out to take a run around," Ellias walks closer, feet touching the edge of the water. "I told you I can't sleep sometimes."

"You always slept fine with me," Louis' eyes soften as the beta comes closer, water sloshing around them as he settled in.

"You always calmed me," Louis swallows and blushes as Ellias reaches a cold hand up to his cheek to cup. "Did those god-awful twins kick you out?"

Louis glares up at the man and pushes his hand off, "Those twins have been nothing but kind to me, Ellias. I suggest you bite your tongue when you talk about them around me, understand?"

Ellias blinks down at the omega in surprise and his face breaks into a smile soon after, "Alright, fair enough. You're still a hothead, y'know that?"

"You're still a pain in my ass," Louis bit back his smile and Ellias laughs at his reply. Louis could never stay mad at the man when he was with the Moonless Pack, and even now, knows he won't be able to. He doesn't know if it's because the man's a beta or their extensive history that makes him forgive the man so easily. That will forever remain a mystery to him.

"Go back to your alphas," Ellias cups Louis' face and Louis shivers as the man kisses him. It's not long and only lasts a few seconds of the man's mouth pressed against his own. He was unmoving, unresponding, he did not wish to give the man the wrong idea. "I know they must be worried about you."

"Yeah..." Louis doesn't say anything else as the man gives his cheek a thumb and turns to leave. The water drips off his tan body and Louis blushes at the muscles in the man's back as he leaps forward to shift and rushes into the woods, disappearing beyond sight. " 'm sure they are."


	13. Chapter 13

Louis stays in the water a little longer, contemplating many times on getting out to not catch a cold. In the end, he decided to stay, at least for the night, here in the woods. He missed sleeping under the stars and the nearing full moon had his senses alert more than usual.

"What the fuck," Louis looks up at the familiar Irish drawl and smiles shyly at seeing Niall and Zayn eyeing him in the river. "The hell are you doing in there?" Niall is the one that gets closer to the water's edge and Louis is glad Zayn stayed back in the shadows. The man has grown on Louis, but right now, after a PTSD flashback, he doesn't want an alpha too close to him.

"I made Edward mad," Louis pouts up at his fellow omega and Niall just wants to gather him in his arms forever. "I told them I wanted to spend my heat alone."

"And I'm guessing Edward was the angriest?" Niall sits down at a rock near the water's edge, watching as Louis walked over and sat next to the boy. Niall coos and wraps his arms around Louis, nuzzling his shoulder, not caring that he was getting himself damp in the process.

"Yeah, he walked off," Louis frowns, heart aching at the painful memory. "It was my fault for not telling them before I spent their rut with them."

"You're the first omega they'd spent their rut with," Niall lets Louis know and the boy looks up at him, licking his wet lips. "I've known them for years," Niall shrugs, "even before I met Zayn. They'd help omegas with their heats, but they only spent their rut with each other."

"Isn't that... dangerous?" Louis sits back, shivering at the cold wind that begins to pick up speed.

"We should get you inside, c'mon."

"No! No," Louis protests, pulling Niall to sit again when the blond went to stand. "Tell me about the twins. Why wouldn't they spend their ruts with an omega and risk their lives?"

Niall sighs and looks back at Zayn to see the man smiling encouragingly as he leaned against a tree. "I don't know, Lou, stubbornness, I guess. They must really like you."

"I really like them, too," Louis blushes at his confession, biting down on his lower lip. "I just feel like I screwed up with them now."

"I'm sure that's not true and that they are worried sick about you," Niall wraps an arm around Louis and kisses the boy's cold temple.

"I'm going to bring Louis some clothes and a blanket," Zayn tells them, knowing Louis' discomfort around him due to his alpha status and sticking closer to Niall. "It's not good for him to be out in the water this late."

"Thank you," Louis offers a small smile and Zayn returns it, telling them he'd be quick and jogging away.

"Fuck, he's so hot," Niall says as he watches his mate jog off and Louis can't help but laugh. "I can't believe I got him all to myself."

"It's so cute to see you gushing over your mate," Louis notes and giggles at Niall's red cheeks. "Have you planned on having pups?"

"Yeah," Niall blushes, "On my next heat. Hopefully, at least."

"Oh, I'm sure you will!" Louis smiles, and Niall notices how he brightens at the mention of pups.

"Do you want to have any?" Niall slightly nudged the boy and giggles.

"I-I would love to have pups, yeah. I love kids," Louis smiles shyly at being put on the spot, twirling his thumbs.

"I'm sure you'd make a great mommy."

"Likewise," was the only reply Louis could give before they were two figures running toward them. Louis frowns and sees it's Zayn trailing behind Harry.

"Oh, God, Louis," the alpha dropped on his knees in front of the omega, head coming up to rest against Louis' knees. Louis blinks down at the man, fingers tangling in long strands of curly hair. "God, you scared me so bad, Sapphire."

"I'm sorry," Louis thanks Zayn when a blanket is draped over his shoulder, pulling it closer. "I-I couldn't find either of you and there were just... so many alphas," Louis whimpers at the memory and Harry makes a kicked-puppy sound at the feeling of failing such a beautiful, sweet creature.

"It's my fault you got scared off," Harry cups Louis' cheek and thumbs the prominent bone. "You're cold, c'mere," Niall stands and allows Harry to sit, who brings Louis into his lap and wraps his arms around the boy. The mated pair give their friends one last glance before deciding to leave them to speak.

"N-Not your fault," Louis mumbles, hiding his face into the crook of the man's neck. "I was just being sensitive."

"That's not being sensitive, doll," Harry kisses the boy's forehead. "You had a bad past and you see us as the enemy and I understand. It must not be easy to have dealt with everything alone."

"You and your brother are different," Louis blushes at the confession, bumping his nose against Harry's jaw. "You guys make me feel safe and happy for once." 

Harry smiles against Louis' forehead and kisses the skin there, "You are unbelievably cute, Sapphire."

"I got a PTSD episode," Louis swallows and looks up at Harry who has a deep frown etched on plump lips. "If I act jumpy, that's why."

"And you went through it alone?" Harry knew the answer, but it hurt to think about it. The fact that his little Louis went through an episode by himself because he couldn't find him has him sick to his stomach.

Louis shrugs, "I've always had to go through them alone." The omega kisses Harry's jaw, "Hey, I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

Harry's chest rumbles and Louis shivers at the noise, "I'll always worry about you, Sapphire. You are very important to me."

Louis blushes and nods, giggling when Harry presses their lips together. He squeals into the kiss when he's carried up, an arm wrapping around Harry's neck for balance. Harry pecks his nose and Louis scrunches it in return, feet kicking slightly as he's taken back to the packhouse.

"Harry?" the alpha hums in response as they walk through the woods. "Where's Edward?"

Harry sighs, "I dunno, doll. He ran off once you went into your room. That's why you couldn't find me, I had to leave the packhouse as soon as I told Desmond to wake you up. Running the pack is exhausting when it's just one person, that's why we always separated the work." 

"I'm sorry, it's my fault he ran off," Louis frowns, chest tight with sadness. He misses Edward and he knows he has no right to miss this alphas, they are not his, but he can't help the feeling.

"No, don't be sorry," Louis looks up to see they are nearing the packhouse and there are few people outside watching them. "Edward can be an asshole, I should know."

Louis nods and blushes, "H-Hey Haz?" Harry hums again, "My... dick is out." Harry growls, stopping and looking down to see that, yes, Louis' was rocking a semi and smearing his arousal on his t-shirt — not that he minded. "You've been pulling on the blanket," Louis would've covered up himself but he couldn't pull the blanket from Harry's grip on the back of his knees to do so.

"Sorry, Lou," he sets Louis on his feet to pull the blanket securely around his waist before picking him back up. Louis nuzzled into the man's neck, nosing his jaw and he giggles at feeling Harry's heart pick up speed.

"It's okay, Harry," Louis kisses the man's cheek as he's carried up the stairs. Harry growls when the alphas stare too long at Louis' naked body in his arms and they disperse like rodents at the noise. Louis shivers at the noise, biting his lower lip as Harry walks into his and his brother's room.

Louis frowns when he hears Harry's chest rumble and looks up to see the man's red eyes. He blinks at where his gaze is directed and whimpers at the sight of Edward fucking a boy into the bed.

"Off," Louis kicks in Harry's arms and notices Edward looking over his shoulder and sees his eyes go from red to their beautiful green in a second's notice.

"Louis —" Edward tries to speak but Louis had gotten free of Harry's arms and rushes out without another word.

He locks the door and sinks to his knees, pulling the blanket around him tighter and crying into his knees. He hates how he feels like vomiting and how his heart is heavy in his chest. "He isn't mine," he whispers, reminding himself the painful truth as hot tears trace down his face, "Neither of them is."

~

"What the hell, Edward?" Harry growls, glaring at the pathetic boy who whimpers at his alpha tone. He was wrapped in their sheets, covering his body from Harry's judgemental eyes. I'm burning those sheets, he finds himself thinking, he shouldn't get to touch the sheets Louis was on.

"Harry, don't —" Edward expects the punch to his jaw and tasting blood in his mouth. He doesn't flinch, he's always been good with handling pain, and looks up at his brother, cock still hard and glistening with foreign omega slick.

"We finally find an omega we're both crazy about and you decide to fuck the one who broke your heart when we were younger!" his voice booms and the omega on the bed frowns at the words, pulling the blankets to his nose to take a delightful lungful of the alphas scent.

"I drank too much," Edward frowns, teeth red with blood as he swallows past the metallic taste. "Nicholas, I think it's best you leave," he dismisses with the flick of his wrist, sitting at the edge of the bed, "You know your way out."

"But, Edward —" he whimpers when Harry growls his way, eyes turning red in warning when he reached a hand out to wrap around the alpha.

The brothers are silent while Nicholas dresses and exits with his shirt in his hand. Harry slams the door behind him and pushes Edward to the bed, pinning the man by his throat. Edward gasps in surprise, eyes wide and hands on Harry's hips.

"You are the biggest pain in my ass ever, brother," Harry's red eyes fill with tears and slip down his cheeks, red swirling into green quickly. "Why did you do that to him?"

"I know it's not good how I handled that," Edward kneads Harry's ass, a soft smile on his face when Harry nuzzles into his chest after biting his jaw punishingly. "And it's a stupid reason why I decided to bring Nicholas here but... I just felt useless when he said we couldn't help him through his heat."

"And what, you needed to prove you have a knot?" Harry giggles when Edward blushes sheepishly at the words. "I know better than anyone else that you have one, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward flips them over and Harry gasps when he's bucked into, cock hardening under his jeans. He hisses at having his neck bitten then sucked promptly by his eldest brother. "I have to go apologize to him. He didn't deserve my asshole behavior."

"I'm glad we can both agree on that," Harry teases and smiles when his brother kissed him after.

"Very funny," he growls playfully and nips on Harry's bottom lip before standing to pull on a pair of sweats and exiting the bedroom. He sighs at noticing Louis' door was closed and frowns when he can't open the door. "Louis? Louis, please, open the door," he knocks, licking his lips. "Please, sweetheart, we need to talk."

His nose twitches at the foreign scent from the other side of the door, leg coming up to kick in the door right over the knob. His towel fell in the process and his foot throbbed from the lack of footwear. "Out!" he bellowed at the stranger who had Louis' dainty wrists pinned over his head.

The man growled, eyes red before he raced toward the window at the other side of the room and threw himself against the glass and landed below. Edward didn't care, he just rushed to the crying omega's side, who's body was shaking with sobs as he hugged Edward close, clawing at his back.

"Louis, Louis, breathe, baby," Edward shushes, rubbing Louis' back and draping a blanket over his naked lap so he could pull Louis on top of him. The omega's grip around his shoulders was deadly as he cried into Edward's chest.

Harry had heard the commotion and was quick to enter the room, eyes wide at Edward's futile efforts to calm Louis down. "Not again, please, no! Don't let them hurt me, Edward, please!"

"Over my dead body," Edward growls and Harry sees Louis' tension descend minutely. "No one will ever hurt you again, okay?"

"I can feel them on me, Edward, please!" Louis' breath becomes labored as he digs his nails into Edward's shoulders. "Please, make them stop!" Harry rushes to Louis' side, rubbing his sides and shushing him.

"I-I don't know what to do," Edward's eyes are watery as he looks at his brother desperately. "There's no one here, Lou. It's just us three, baby, breathe."

Harry covers Louis' mouth with his hands, "Breathe slowly, baby." Louis does, body still slightly shaking as Edward squeezes him to his chest tightly, forcing him to slow his breathing down.

Harry's mouth was pressed to the crown of Louis' head, whispering praises to the boy as his breathing slowed. Edward had gone to kissing and nuzzling Louis' bared throat while the boy calmed down.

It took them a few minutes to calm him down and by the end, Louis was curled in Edward's chest with Harry's hands pulled to his chest. His lips were parted and he looked dazed, eyes rimmed red and lips raw.

"You're okay, you're alright," Edward speaks, arms never faltering from around Louis' body. "God, this is my fault. You wouldn't have been in here if I hadn't decided to fuck up." Louis whimpers at the man's harshness and presses his nose to his jaw. Edward kisses the top of Louis' head and noses his feathery hair, "I'm so sorry, Louis. I don't deserve you."

Louis doesn't reply and Edward frowns, thinking Louis will never forgive him but when Harry pulls his hands back and kisses Louis' forehead, he realized the boy had fallen asleep against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

"Stay with him," Edward told Harry as he laid Louis' sleeping form down. "I'm going to go find whoever that was in here," Edward's eyes flash red at the thought of the scene he walked into, chest rumbling.

"Do you know who he is?" Harry asks, settling in next to Louis and smiling when the omega curls against his chest.

"No, but I got a lock on his scent," Edward kisses Harry's forehead and thumbs Louis' cheek. "He's a part of our pack. He was fully clothed and he could've shifted into his wolf when he went through the window if he was a Moonless. He isn't someone who's here most of the time, in the fighting squadron, so I don't recognize his scent," even though Harry and Edward are twins, it was Edward who was always perfect at tracking down others by scent, especially those he'd never met. Harry was only as close to good as his brother when it was a scent he was familiar with.

"What're you going to do then?" Harry asks.

Edward smirks and it makes Harry shiver at how feral it is, "I'm going to go searching for Nicholas. He has some explaining to do."

~

"None of you know where he went?" Edward asks, growling at the incompetence of the alphas and betas on his pack that were in the packhouse when the intruder got inside and jumped out of a window.

He had gotten dressed and marched down the stairs immediately, looking for answers. But, so far, that was not going in his favor.

"We're sorry, sir," a beta spoke up, swallowing thick when Edward's hateful glance turned toward him, "We didn't realize someone was in here until it was too late."

"I see," Edward straightened, dimples eerily smirking at them. "If I found out any of you were covering for this man, I will happily," he went serious, eyes red, "shred your throat with my teeth."

The squadron shivered and swallowed at the hauntingly calm expression on the eldest, head alpha's face as the man exits the house. Edward takes a deep breath, feet crunching gravel as he walked, eyes closed. He turned entirely, sensing where the smell was strongest to know which direction to head in.

"Nicholas," Edward growls at the scent he recognized mixed with the stranger's own. He snaps his eyes open, body half-turning before he dashed into the woods. He ran fast, speeding past the betas that were returning from their daily lookout, almost making them fall over in his wake.

Bastard, Edward thinks when he notices that the pair purposefully ran in circles to try and confuse him. He stops, panting as he looked around, examining the ground. It was damp from the atmosphere in the woods, leaves scattering the floor to cover any footprints in the mud. There, Edward's inner alpha spoke, having the man turn to the unevenness in the leaves inches away, they went that way.

He follows, the scent never leaving his nose and concentrating around it, letting him know that they passed through here recently. That his nose was right and he was right on their tails when they thought they were hiding away from the alpha's instincts.

He slowed down, now walking toward the darkest part of the woods. The trees were mostly wilted there from lack of sun and the only thing fresh on the ground were the two pairs of footprints. The people had ran here like Edward but later turned to walking due to the way the footprints started to appear more frequently instead of scattered. An alpha, Edward notices at the long strides between one set of footprints, smirking at the other, an omega. Footprints evenly spaced and together — almost like a woman's.

Edward notices the old, small, wooden house. It brought back memories of Harry and him playing in it when they were little and where they had their first intimacy after Edward was a romantic about it. He doesn't have time to smile at the fond memory, for he hears the two heartbeats inside and growls.

"Who's there?" the voice is clearly an alpha and the man opens the door, cursing when he sees Edward. He tries to close the door only to stagger back when Edward pushed the door open. "E-Edward."

"Oh, look," the man smirks when Nicholas comes out and turns pale at the sight of him, "Nice of you to join us."

"Edward, please, let me explain —" the omega chokes on air when the alpha's paw is found around his neck, squeezing painfully.

"What is there to explain?" Edward spits back, eyes dangerously red, chest rumbling. "You tried to get me to knot you and this fucking alpha send my Louis into a panic attack and almost put his hands on him."

"It was his idea!" the alpha points at the omega in distress, gasping when his throat is put in a hold similar in fashion to Nicholas', both pinned to the wall by the alpha.

"Oh, fuck you, Xander," Edward turns to Xander and smirks, grip on his throat tightening. The man coughed and clawed at Edward's arm until he passed out, body thumping to the ground when Edward let him go.

"Why did you think you could ever replace my lovely omega?" Edward is inches away from Nicholas' face who whimpers at the red eyes directed at him, hands trying to tug the man's hand away from his throat.

"H-he's not yours," Nicholas laughs at Edward's frown, knowing he's hit a nerve by the way his eyes fight to turn green, "He is not mated to you and I know he'll never forgive you for burying yourself inside of an omega that isn't him."

Edward knows the words are true and they sting against his heart. He doesn't show that they effected him though, just growls and slams the omega's head against the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious. He watched the omega's body crumble next to the alpha's and cocks his head subjectively, he should've ripped out their throats. What a fucking waste of a hunt.

He calls a member of his pack, telling him to bring rope and cloths for the unconscious bodies. He sighs, he wants to get them out of here as soon as possible so he can go back to Harry and Louis.

~

"Haz?" Louis whines, squinting up at the alpha. He was asleep, lips parted and some of his hair falling over his eyes, arms still holding Louis to his chest.

The omega reaches a hand up to rub at his eyes and push his fringe back. He noses the alpha's jaw, hand on Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat. Louis looks up at the man in awe, eyes trailing the man's pink lips, to his eyelashes and back to the strong, sharp angle of his jaw. His hair was soft in contrast to the harsh angles of his face but it made him look breathtaking.

"You're staring," Harry peeks an eye open and smirks down at Louis' soft squeak in surprise. The omega blushes, bottom lip jutted out as he peers up at the alpha, "Cutie."

"You scared me," Louis pecks the man's lips as Harry blinks down at him and smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Harry thumbs Louis' cheek, other arm tightening around the boy's waist.

"Slightly better," Louis shrugged, leaning into the touch and peering up at the man. Louis wanted to ask where Edward was but the thought of him brought his heart to ache and his eyes to burn with tears.

"Hey, shh," Harry calms, arms opening for the boy so he can nuzzle into his chest and cry. His sobs shook his body and his tears dampened Harry's shirt. The alpha hates the sight of the beautiful omega so distraught. "It's Edward, isn't it?" he gets his answer when Louis cries harder.

"I hate him," Louis fists Harry's shirt at the breeze provided from the broken window that makes him shiver. "W-why did he do this, 'arry?"

"Cause he's an idiot who can't handle his emotions," Harry is honest in his reply and likes that Louis returns it with a wet chuckle.

"He is an idiot, a huge fucking idiot," Louis sniffles, reaching a hand up to wipe away his tears. He drapes an arm over Harry's side and scratches lightly at the man's back, feeling the muscle ripple beneath his fingers.

"I know it's hard to tell, especially right now, but he does care about you," Harry expects the scoff that follows and the glare up at him, blue eyes innocently blue and glistening.

"He has a damn funny way of showing it," Louis huffs, annoyed entirely over the situation. Overall, he's pissed off beyond belief at the man for what he did, and hurt, his heart feels like it's gonna give out.

"That's true," Harry laughs and Louis pouts up at the man, later being replaced by giggling when he's kissed all over his face. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"

Louis blushes, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Sapphire," Harry pecks the boy's nose and Louis scrunches it in return.

There's a knock on the door and Harry voices to come in. Louis looks up and heart tugs at the sight of Edward, hair tussled and breathless.

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asks, a shy smile on his lips when Louis glances his way. It's quickly replaced with a frown when the boy looks away.

"Of course," Harry kisses Louis' forehead. "I'll be right back. Do you want to wait in our room?"

"I'll be fine here," Louis shrugs, licking his lips. "I just need to cover the window up."

"You can move into a different room," Edward voices and clears his throat when two pairs of eyes turn to look at him. "I-If you want to, obviously."

"No, I'm okay," Louis looks back up at Harry and the man smiles down at him. "I don't want to be more of a hassle."

"You're not a hassle, baby," Harry assures as he gets up from the bed and leans over to kiss Louis, "But if you feel comfortable in here, then that's totally fine."

"Thank you," Louis watches Harry leave and looks up to catch Edward's eyes on him, making him freeze and heart to beat a little faster. He could feel his eyes tear up at the sight of the man and turns his body on the bed, back toward the door as he swallows past the lump in his throat.

Edward frowns but knows he deserves worse than just a cold shoulder. He closes the door silently behind himself and goes to his shared bedroom with Harry. He fights back a smile at seeing Harry pull off the bedding and shoving it into a trash bag.

"We can just wash them, you know?" Edward receives a glare from his brother and pouts in return.

"I'm still mad at you even though I don't show it," Harry declares as he ties off the bag and throws it toward Edward, who skillfully catches it.

"I know, I know," Edward frowns, setting the bag outside the room and goes to fetch fresh bedding from their closet. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will, but right now he's hurt and you need to tell him sorry," Harry takes the fitted sheet and, with the help of Edward, get the new bedding on in no time. "And keep saying sorry and making it up to him until he forgives you entirely."

"You're right," Edward licks his lips, wondering what he could do to show Louis that he truly cares about him. "I found who it was that was here."

"I shouldn't be surprised you did so fast."

Edward shrugs, "Nicholas was in on it, as well. He was distracting me while Xander got in here, who is a part of this pack like I said," he cracks his knuckles and sits on the bed, "I just don't know how he got past the front door without anyone knowing he was here."

"I'm sure you and your nose will figure it out eventually," Harry rolls his eyes when Edward pulls him on his lap and kisses his neck. "You're lucky I love you."

Edward preens, humming as his scalp is rubbed promptly, "I love you, too."

"Yeah, you better," Harry teases and giggles when Edward pulls him down for a kiss, his fingers tangling in his brother's hair as he's flipped over and Edward kisses the side of his neck. "You're not gonna be forgiven this easily, you know," Harry is breathless as Edward kisses down his chest, "No matter how skilled your mouth is."

Edward pouts up at his brother innocently.


	15. Chapter 15

Once nightfall hit, Louis was terrified to close his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have been so proud and denied the bedroom change until this one was repaired.

Now, every time he closed his eyes, he could hear any little noise amplified and it would freak him out. He is holding back the urge to go knocking on the twins' bedroom door and curling in between them. It doesn't mean that he'd so easily forget Edward, he just needs the comfort right now.

So, he found himself standing up, blanket wrapped around his body as exited his bedroom. He closes the door softly behind himself. He walked up to the twins' bedroom door, hand hovering over the doorknob. His hand itched to open it and go sleep sandwiched between the only alphas he knows that bring him so much comfort.

He couldn't do it.

Louis retracted his hand from the doorknob and turned to go downstairs. Maybe a cup of tea will calm his nerves and let him sleep for a little while. The house is dark and silent due to the late hour and Louis is glad he won't be running into strange alphas at this time.

"Edward?" Louis freezes in the doorway of the kitchen, light over the stove the only source of light as the man stirred in a ceramic mug a steaming drink.

"Oh, hi," the man turned, a tired smile offered at Louis' small figure, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just — I couldn't sleep," Louis pulls out a chair to sit on, the blanket still wrapped around his body.

"Would you like a cup?" Edward gestures to the pot on the stove and Louis nods, blinking up at the man as the cup he was preparing is handed to him.

"Thank you," Louis' voice is small, not meeting the man's eyes as he takes a sip of the hot beverage and hums as it warms him.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart," Edward turns to prepare himself another cup of tea and Louis watches the man do so quietly. Louis feels his cheeks heat up at realizing that the man is shirtless and only in a tight pair of briefs, showing off the lines of his hips that disappear into the material. "Louis?" the omega blinks up at the man, taking a sip to hide his face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Louis lies.

"No, you're not," Edward frowns, leaning back against the island. He wanted to sit with Louis, or even better, have Louis in his lap and let the boy cuddle into his chest. "And I'm sorry," he takes a large gulp of the hot drink and sets the cup down on the island, "I know what I did has no justification and that I hurt you and I'm so sorry. Louis, I never wanted to hurt you but I did and I'm awful for it. I-I don't even know why I did it... I don't lo — like Nicholas at all."

He was going to say love, Louis thinks and can't help the smile, he loves me?

"I know you're not going to forgive me so easily and I understand," the man sniffles and Louis is now able to see the tears sliding down his face as the alpha spoke. "Just please don't leave us, Louis, please. I-I couldn't live with myself if you'd leave us because or me or something happened to you."

"Edward —"

"No, Louis, let me finish," he kneels in front of the omega and takes the boy's hands in his own, thumbing his knuckles, "I went after the man who was here. I almost killed him but if I did, I'd be breaking code and I'd lose against that case. I wanna slaughter everyone who's ever laid a finger on you when Harry and I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that I only caused you more pain. I'm such an idiot and I don't deserve you —"

"Stop it," Louis slid into the man's arms and kisses him, tugging on the hair on the man's nape. Edward's arms wrap around him tightly, almost scared Louis will pull back and hate him again, and kisses back. "I still hate what you did and nothing will make it not hurt," Louis pokes the man's dimple when he pouts, "but I'm not going to let you say those things about yourself."

"So, you don't hate me?" Edward smiles when Louis giggles.

"I don't hate you. I'm still mad at you," Louis smacks Edward's shoulder, "but I could never hate you."

"You're the best, you know that?" Edward kisses all over Louis' face to hear the boy laugh, nose and eyes crinkling in the process. "My brother and I got so lucky with you."

Louis blushes, "I was the one who got lucky."

"I beg to differ," Louis squeals as the man picks him up by the back of his thighs, legs wrapping around his hips. "Drink your tea and I'll take you to bed," Edward thumbs Louis' thighs as the boy reaches down for his tea and drinks it silently as the man sits down on the chair Louis was in previously.

"Can..." Louis begins, scared to ask the man as he fiddled with the mug and tries not to look in his eyes. Edward tilts Louis' chin back and thumbs the boy's bottom lip, making Louis blush a pretty pink.

"What were you going to ask?" Edward smirks when Louis' eyes darken and Louis can feel the slick pooing in his backside.

"Can... Can I sleep with you guys?" Louis blushes when Edward coos. "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"I said I was going to take you to bed, didn't I?" Edward knows Louis belongs and feels safest with them and he feels honored to have such a beautiful omega in his life. Louis' eyes widen as he nods, giggling when Edward kisses his cheek and then noses the spot.

"Thank you," Louis voices as he sips the now-lukewarm drink.

"Anything for you, little blue," Louis blushes darker at the nickname and Edward smiles at seeing it.

Edward pulls the blanket closer around Louis' body once the boy started to drift as he drank his tea. He places the cup on the table when Louis whines about not wanting anymore. The omega pulls the blanket around himself tighter and nuzzles into Edward's chest, smiling when the alpha wraps his arms around him and kisses the top of his head.

Louis' inner omega is very pleased with the ease Edward picks him up with and how built the man was in comparison. His eyes are half-lidded as Edward goes to turn the lights of the stove off and make his way toward the stairs. Louis's breath is fanning over Edward's clavicles and it makes the alpha smile at how calm Louis is in his arms and how complete he feels.

He easily opens and closes the door to his shared bedroom with Harry and Louis looks up to the man's sleeping figure. Edward sets the boy on his feet next to the bed and Louis is quick to drop the blanket and nuzzle into Harry's chest where the man sleeps on his side.

Harry, because he's an alpha, is a light sleeper and stirs awake as Edward settles in behind Louis on the bed, bringing a blanket over all three of their bodies.

"Sapphire?" Louis shivers at how deeper the man's voice gets when he's waking up. The omega preens when Harry wraps his arms around him and Edward wraps his arms around the pair.

"Hi," Louis giggles and kisses the man, cooing when Edward pouts on his shoulder. He cranes his neck back and gives the alpha a kiss as well.

"Go to sleep, little blue," Edward kisses the nape of Louis' neck and smiles when Louis squeaks in surprise while he nuzzled the side of his head into the pillow underneath him. "Goodnight," Edward bids.

Louis mumbles his own goodnight as he fell asleep, nose filled with the alpha scents he loved so much.

~

Louis wakes up to being cold and whines as he rubs his eyes. He looks up to see Harry sitting up and peering down at him in worry. He blushes in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Sapphire," Harry kisses his forehead and Louis smiles, "I thought you were having a nightmare."

"No, just cold," Louis looks over his shoulder and then at Harry with a pout, "No wonder I was cold, your brother left."

Harry coos, cupping Louis' cheek to kiss the boy and nip at his bottom lip, "You're so cute when you're a pouty little baby," Louis blushes, trying to bite back a smile but failing. "My pouty little baby," Harry pokes Louis' nose and the omega scrunches it in return.

"What's that?" Louis asks, seeing a folded piece of paper on Harry's nightstand. The alpha turns to take it and lay back against the pillows, smiling as Louis pushes his arms up to get under them and cuddle in his chest.

"From Edward," Harry says, recognizing the handwriting immediately and opening the note, "They called for me at the holding cells. Nicholas and Xander are awake and I'm going there to question them. Don't know how long I'll be there for. Take care of Louis, I'll be back as soon as I can. E."

"Holding cells?" Louis asks once Harry is done reading the note and folds it up again.

"Underground holding cells in the middle of town," Harry explains, arms tightening around Louis and kissing his forehead, "Edward and I and a few of our pack knows how to get inside."

"Is he going to be okay there?" Louis is genuinely worried about the alpha having to be around those people. Xander scares him because he's an alpha and he despises Nicholas for trying to steal Edward away from him.

"Of course he is, sweetheart," Harry assures, kissing Louis softly. "He's stronger than I am and he can defend himself just fine if something happens."

"Okay," Louis voices in a small voice, smiling when Harry pulls him on top of his body. He wiggles to sit up, thighs caging the man's hips and feeling the outline of the man's cock against his entrance. "Jesus," Louis breathes when Harry bucks into him and smirks.

"You're so cute," Harry pulls Louis down to kiss him and Louis kisses back feverishly, whining when Harry pushes his fingers into his panties and spreads his ass out. Louis gasps when Harry rubs his middle fingers against his entrance and pushes them into him to spread him out.

Louis groans, laying his temple on Harry's shoulder, ass still up as the man fingers him open. "Don't tease," Louis pouts and receives a kiss in exchange.

Louis gasps as Harry flips them over, cursing when his entrance is stretched further and he drips down the man's fingers. Harry smirks, extracting his fingers to pull off Louis' underwear. He doesn't waste a moment to pin Louis' arms over his head, going to kiss down his chest.

" 'arry," Louis whines when Harry sucks on his nipple, tongue twirling around the sensitive bud. He shivers when the man blows cool air onto the wet skin and then nips the spot. Harry moves Louis' wrist to be held down by one of his hands and uses the other to pinch Louis' nipples. He enjoys seeing Louis mewl in response at the assault and tightens his thighs around his waist.

"So responsive," Harry teases, going to bite down on Louis' nipple to hear the boy cry out but then groan at the feeling. Harry can see Louis' dick is throbbing where it stood between the boy's hips. "Want me to make you cum?"

"Y-yes, please," Louis sighs when he's flipped on his stomach and hips pulled up. He loves being manhandled by these alphas so much it aches sometimes.

Louis bites his lip when Harry spreads his ass out and blows on his rim. Harry groans at seeing Louis contract around nothing and see him begin to get wet. He holds Louis still and goes to give his entrance a teasing lick. Louis groans in response, toes curling as Harry repeats the action and his dick twitches between his thighs.

"You taste like sugar," Louis squeaks at the words, face buried in his crossed arms as Harry smirks against his ass. Harry spreads Louis out with his thumbs, sucking on the boy's rim and feeling the boy contract around his mouth. "Relax, baby," Harry coos, licking into the boy and humming at the wonderful taste that filled his senses.

"Daddy," Louis whines and cries out when Harry bites his ass, growling possessively. His thighs shake at the wonderful sting and the way the man eagerly pushes two fingers into him to toy with Louis.

These men will be the death of him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Edward, please," Nicholas begs the man, hands around the iron bars of his cell. He wasn't claustrophobic but down here it felt like he was. He couldn't breathe and he wanted to cry as rats scurried across the floor at nightfall. "I don't belong here. I'm an omega, for crying out loud!"

"An omega who committed a crime," was the response he got from Liam, who looked rather happy to see him behind bars.

"He's got a point —" Xander screeches when the back of his head is grabbed through the bars and his forehead is slammed against them by Nicholas.

"Shut up! For once in your life, shut the hell up!" Nicholas can't believe he got into bed with this idiot and got knotted by him. Life is truly unfair.

"You should take your own advice," Edward speaks up from talking to Zayn, Liam, and Desmond. "Seriously," the man frowns, tired of having to spend his morning here instead of curled with his brother and his omega, "be quiet."

"Edward," Nicholas whimpers and Edward rolls his eyes while Xander is clearly affected by the wounded noise the omega lets be heard. Liam is a beta and wouldn't react to the sound and Zayn was mated. Xander and Edward were the only unmated alphas who could react to the sound but Edward is tuned into his alpha better than most and it doesn't affect him.

"I think they're going to let them go," Zayn sighs, arms crossed. "You have no evidence and the police here won't let it slide. You're also can't testify, even though you and your brother are head alphas because Louis is someone close to you and he was the one attacked."

Edward growls, jaw tightening but he knows its true. There's no guarantee that the complaint against these two would go through because of Edward's and Harry's connection to Louis. The officials would probably think that they were competition and the twins only wanted to get rid of them.

"This is bullshit," Edward's chest rumbles, "He's the reason Louis had a PTSD episode and that little bitch was helping him."

"I have a name," Nicholas pitches in and shuts up when Zayn and Edward turned to him with red eyes. They were both growing tired of the omega's constant nagging and bickering about his holding cell.

"I can't deal with him anymore," Edward mumbles and turns to Desmond. "Is it okay if you stay here to watch over them? I need to check things back at home."

"Sure thing, sir," Desmond nods curtly, watching Edward turn to leave. He takes a deep breath, claws clinking into place to insert them in a panel in the wall, turning the stone to his right. He retracted his nails and punched in a code, watching the concrete ceiling move and rumble as light bled into the darkness underground. He waited for it to open completely and ascending the spiral staircase to exit in the middle of the town square.

He watches the hatch with the statue move back into place before turning on his heels to head to the packhouse.

~

"Did you tell him we were here?" Louis asks Harry as they sit in the waiting room of Pack Registry. There were only two others before them and the place was relatively empty. He was sitting next to the alpha, ring-cladded paw possessively on his thigh as Louis hugged the man's arm.

Harry curses, fishing out his phone. Louis giggles, by the frustrated sound, he's told that Harry completely forgot to tell his brother about their whereabouts.

Louis looks around as Harry talks on the phone, heart hammering at making eye contact with a strange alpha and quickly looking away. He's gotten slightly better at dealing with strangers but it still scared him nonetheless.

"Lou?" the omega hums and blinks up ridiculously long lashes up at the alpha. Harry visibly swoons at the vision, "Edward said he's on his way here, alright?"

"Alright," Louis smiles, kissing the alpha's cheek and see it turn pink at the attention.

"Are you excited about the full moon?" Harry asks as it was only a few days away.

Louis preens and nods, feet kicking, "Yes, very! I can't wait to be out with you guys during it."

"We can't wait either," Harry assures and his free hand comes up to cup Louis' chin to be able to kiss his soft lips. Louis kisses back happily and can feel his face and ears heat up at the attention. 

"What do you guys normally do during the full moon?" Louis asks when Harry pulls back from the kiss, watching as another pair is called into the office.

The omega lets Harry pull his thigh on top of his, foot dangling between the man's legs. Harry gripped the flesh for others to see, but never tight enough to hurt or bruise the delicate being. Louis blushes at the warning rumble in Harry's chest when an arriving alpha couple eyes him as they walk in.

Pack Registry is also where the pack residents can go to elope or officiate their marriage license. Harry hears when they spoke to the secretary about wanting to elope with no witnesses, they moved on their own and didn't know anyone well enough to ask. The man watches as they are taken into a different part of the building for their specific need.

Louis whines when the attention is no longer on him and smiles when Harry's eyes snap toward him and widen. He wants the alpha's eyes on him only, he doesn't care how selfish he sounds thinking it. He's gone through hell in his life, he has a right to be a little self-centered for once.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you tired?" Louis giggles as Harry presses the back of his hand to his cheek as if checking for fever or any sign of discomfort from the omega.

"No, you just... weren't paying attention to me," Louis mumbles but knows Harry hears by the way his eyes darken and a dimpled-smirk is shown.

Harry leans to brush his lips against the shell of Louis' ear, "Just wait until we're home and I'll be paying very close attention to you."

Louis whimpers when the man kisses the side of his neck and pulls back all too quickly. The omega is left a little breathless and head cloudy because he just wanted the alpha to bend him over and knot him again. Before coming here, Harry had knotted Louis and the omega almost cried at how good it felt. It was a very spiritual feeling.

"Or maybe I should let Edward have a turn," Harry continues, licking his lips, "He'll be pretty upset he didn't witness me knotting you."

" 'arry!" Louis covers the alpha's mouth with both his hands, cheeks red in both embarrassment and need, "Don't say that so loud," he whines. He can't wait to leave this place.

"And why not? Is my baby getting embarrassed?" 

Louis nuzzles into the man's chest, arms wrapping around him and mouth pressed to Harry's jaw, "Maybe..."

Harry smiles and coos, kissing Louis' temple and tightening his arms around him. He looks up when Louis's name is called, the omega standing and him following, taking Louis' hand in his own as he followed the woman in a sharp suit and heels.

~

"Hey," Edward greets when Louis comes out of the office, papers in hand and smiles up at him. He happily receives the omega between his arms and kisses the boy. "How did it go?"

"They gave him a year," Harry smiles at his brother and Edward sighs in relief.

"That's great, little blue," Edward smiles at Louis and the omega preens where he finds himself attached to the man's side.

"He just has to sign the papers he's given and I can bring them here tomorrow," Harry says as the walk outside the building, smiling when Louis threats his fingers between his own.

Edward waits until they're clear of earshot from nearby alphas to smirk down at Louis, "IS there a reason you smell so much like Harry, sweetheart?"

Louis gasps and blushes, looking up at the alpha with an innocent smile plastered on his face. "Your brother knotted me before we left," Louis has no trouble in replying and Edward groans, cock hardening in interest. "Do you want a turn?" Louis does not know where this burst of confidence came from but he rather enjoys the blush that coats Edward's face when he says that.

"Hell yeah," Edward growls playfully and nips Louis' ear, causing the omega to shiver. "You just wait until we're home."

Louis giggles as his ass is squeezed by both alphas, face hot at the attention. They arrive at the packhouse and Harry stops them before they go inside to kiss each of them, "I'm going to go check on Nicholas and Xander. Poor Desmond must be tired of that omega's bitchy whining."

Edward laughs and nods, "Yes, most likely. Nicholas has always been a pain in the ass."

"I still don't understand how you lasted a year with him," Harry smirks when Edward's eyes widen and look down at Louis who is positively fuming at the information.

"You what?"Louis glares up at the man.

"That was a long time ago!" Edward defends and glares at his brother as the man scurried off.

"You and your brother are mine," the words are out of Louis' mouth before he can stop them and Edward smiles. Louis blushes, eyes widening as he makes his way inside the house and up the stairs, ignoring Edward's calls.

He squeals when he's pushed against the wall once on the second floor, black eyes staring down at him. He bit his lip as Edward eyed him suggestively, wanting to rip his clothes off and just taste the pretty treat in front of him.

"Say it again," Edward demands, pulling Louis up into his arms. His inner wolf is very pleased with the way Louis wraps his legs around him perfectly and arches into his body. "Say it."

"Y-you and your brother are mine," his confidence is slipping because Edward is being very dominant with him and he's absolutely wet in his panties for him.

"Yes, we are," Edward kisses Louis and the omega kisses back eagerly, smiling when his ass is kneaded in big alpha paws. "And you're ours," Edward's chest rumbles and Louis groans at how the sound travels to his dick.

"Yes," Louis breathes as his neck is kisses and Edward walks into their room and Louis now considers this his room as well and he wants to die of happiness. The alpha closes the door and throws Louis onto the bed, seeing the omega's thighs spread for his alpha as Edward crawls on top of him after kicking off his shoes and socks, pulling his shirt over his head.

Edward attaches his lips to Louis' and the omega's fingers tangle in his hair as he's pulled closer. He pulls back as the alpha kisses down his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple and making him whine. He was hard and wet and just needed Edward's knot inside of him right fucking now.

"So beautiful," Edward speaks against Louis' collarbone and Louis whimpers as the man's breath fans his skin.

"Please," Louis begs, arching into Edward's body and groaning when his jeans are unbuttoned and unzipped.

"What do you want, baby?" Edward smirks when Louis wiggles impatiently under him when he pulls off the boy's jeans after his shoes and socks. "Fuck," Louis flushes as Edward eyed his trapped dick in pretty pink lace. The contrast against his tan legs has Edward's head spinning with so many things he wants to do to the boy under him.

"Do you like them, sir?" Louis purrs, legs spread as Edward drags his middle finger against the wet spot between his legs, pressing against his entrance and making him groan.

"You look lovely in them, darling," Edward's eyes are positively black and Louis is so glad he chose this pair of underwear to show off. Edward's chest rumbles when he pulls off Louis' cute panties off and the omega's cock weeps pathetically against his lower belly.

"Please," the omega pouts, crying out when two fingers are slowly pushed into him. His legs are pushed to his chest and he holds them open as Edward curls his fingers inside of him. "Jesus," Louis groans as Edward rubs his thumb against his perineum as he's fingered.

"You're so wet," Edward teases, adding a third finger and groaning at how easily Louis accommodates the intrusion. "I bet you can take my brother and me easily, can't you, princess?" the alpha smirks when Louis' chest goes red.

"Yes, God, want you both," the thought makes Louis crazy. Louis moans when Edward fingers into his prostate, toes curling and head thrown back against the pillows. He feels very hot with his shirt own and lets Edward know when he tugs at the collar of his shirt.

"Hot little baby," Edward coos and pulls his fingers free of Louis' heat to pull off and discard on the floor the item of clothing. Louis wraps his arms around the man's neck to kiss him and hums as Edward dominates it quickly, tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth and making Louis drip in need.

"Fuck me now, please," Louis pouts and Edward groans at the prettiness that is this being. He wants Louis to mother his children and if he can't get the boy pregnant, then what's the point of having a knot? "I want to ride you."

Edward curses and nods, kissing the boy and pulling back to strip of the rest of his clothing. Louis watches and whines at the size of Edward's cock, leaking pre-cum with a heavy head. He leans over the edge of the bed to wrap his mouth around the man's head, sucking it and hollowing his cheeks as he slowly takes the man's cock down his throat.

"Fuck, princess," Edward curses, fingers tangling in Louis' feathery to see the boy fan his eyelashes up at him. He bucks into Louis' mouth and groans as Louis happily gags around him, swallowing him down.

Louis pulls back and pumps the man, licking the slit and humming as he's rewarded with more pre-cum. Edward doesn't understand why Louis looks so pretty sucking on his dick but he wants to see this more often, please. Louis flicks his tongue right under Edward's cock head, sucking on the spot after and Edward's knees buckle at the feeling of Louis' breath against the sensitive skin of his dick.

"How about I cum down your throat?" Edward pants and Louis nods, suckling on his slit and flicking his tongue against the spot. He engulfs the man in his mouth, taking more of the man down his throat until Edward could feel the back of it against his head.

He smirks and bucks into Louis' mouth to hear the boy moan at the feeling. He bops his head on the man's cock, pulling back to breathe and swallow the wonderful taste of the man. Louis presses the man's slit to his tongue, pulling back and smirking at hearing Edward groan at the view of his pre-cum sticking to the boy's tongue. Louis pumps the base of the man's cock as he bops his head on his girth, his own cock smearing arousal on the bedsheets.

"Fuck," Edward curses, bucking his hips and moaning as he came down Louis' throat. The omega made a happy sound and swallows the load, pulling back to lick his lips and Edward's cock of any residue. "You're gonna be the death of me," Edward breathes as Louis licks him hard again, pouting up at him when there's no more cum.

Edward leans down to kiss Louis, who kisses back and lets himself be carried as Edward lays back on the bed. He circles his hips until he's straddling the man's own, rubbing his wet entrance against Edward's erection.

"Sir —" Louis moans as Edward pushes into him and the man's hands engulf his petite hips. "Yes," he hisses, circling his hips against the man's cock before pushing himself on his knees to drop back down on the man's cock wetly.

Edward moans as Louis reaches over him to grip the headboard, bouncing on his cock. The alpha could feel Louis' ass ripple deliciously against his thighs and he believes Louis' arse is as perfect as they come. Louis cries out when Edward cranes his neck up to suck on one of his nipples, alpha paws spread across his back and pulling him down in an arch.

"Gonna let me knot you?" Edward groans as Louis gyrates his hips on his cock before continuing to bounce on him. His thighs were beautifully displayed around him and they jiggled when he began to pick up speed in his bounces.

"Yes, please knot me, yes," Louis is frustrated he can't get Edward's dick to reach his prostate and tears sting his eyes at the feeling.

"Is my baby frustrated?" Edward coos when Louis whimpers and nods, sniffling back his tears. "Want me to help?"

"P-Please, sir," Louis' gasps when he's brutally flipped over, hands pushing his legs up as Edward fucks him into the mattress and makes his eyes roll back in pleasure. Louis loves how roughly Edward pushes his legs open, thighs aching wonderfully as he's fucked. Edward's balls hitting his arse and their skin slapping together are muted when Louis arches his back and cries out as he cums.

He trembles in Edward's hands and the alpha pushes into him completely, flushed against Louis' arse. The alpha smirks at the surprised squeak Louis lets out when he does so, feeling the man's cock head press against his prostate.

"E-Edward!" he squeals when the alpha spreads his legs to settle between and thrust into him slowly. He purrs when he feels the man's knot begin to catch on his rim, tugging it slightly.

Edward leans down to capture Louis' mouth in a kiss and groan as he cums, filling Louis up and knotting him. Louis makes a happy sound as he's filled, dick twitching as Edward spurts the last of his cum inside of him.

"So full," Louis is dazed and his tummy feels bloated and when he looks down, he can see where Edward filled him. His arms are loose around Edward's neck, foreheads pressed together as Edward pants from coming off his climax.

"Look so pretty when you're sated," Edward pecks the omega's lips and smiles when Louis giggles.

"Love your knot," Louis giggles when his thighs are rubbed by big paws, hips being thumbed promptly.

Louis whines when Edward hovers over him and his rim is tugged on. Edward just smirks and kisses the omega in return, making Louis blush.


	17. Chapter 17

"Louis?" Harry had woken up to go to the bathroom once the sun came up, finding the bed empty of a beautiful omega. "Edward, wake up," Harry shook his brother and got a groan in return, "Louis is gone," is all it took for the man to sit up and look around.

"Maybe he's somewhere in the house," Edward's voice is thick and raspy like gravel as he spoke. He licks his lips and stands after his brother to follow him outside the bedroom.

They both looked at each other confused at the smell of bacon and pancakes. Harry walks downstairs and into the kitchen first, Edward following suit and both smile at seeing Louis at the stove. The boy was humming as he flipped the pancakes and then the bacon, oversized shirt hanging off one of his shoulders.

"Lou?" they voiced in sync and Louis jumps at the voices, turning to look at the alphas and pout.

"You ruined the surprise! I was going to bring you guys breakfast," Louis whines, blue eyes wide as the alphas smile down at him.

"You didn't have to do that, angel," Edward insisted as Harry wraps Louis in his arms and kisses the boy.

"But I wanted to," Louis argues, neck craned up at the man and Edward leans down to kiss the boy. "Now go back upstairs, please."

"We can eat down here with you, Sapphire," Harry dismisses, pecking Louis' lips when the boy pouts up at him again.

"Since we ruined the surprise and all," Edward smiles and Louis can't say no to those damn dimples. These alphas and their insanely deep dimples are his greatest weakness and he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Alright, but go and take a seat," Louis points to the table and lightly shoves the alphas toward it. He giggles and turns to remove the pancakes and bacon from the heat.

He places the batter in a perfect circular motion for the last two pancakes as he prepares the plates for the alphas. He looks over his shoulder at the silence and blushes at seeing both of the men's eyes on his half-naked form. He turns back to the stove and flips the pancakes over, going to take the plates to the men and kiss both their cheeks.

"Drink?" Louis asks, body half-turned to go to the fridge and fetch whatever the men desire.

"Orange juice," Harry replies, poking a piece of bacon to bite into as Edward stands up.

"No, sit," Louis stomps his foot and points to the chair, a frown tugging on pretty lips.

"I'm just going to make coffee, sweetheart," Edward chuckles and does as told, not wanting to upset the beautiful omega.

"I'll make it," Louis grumbles, blushing when he realizes he actually doesn't know how to make coffee. "A-actually, maybe you can teach me."

Edward nods and stands, pressing a kiss to Louis' soft lips and receiving a prompt kiss in return. Louis takes out the orange juice and pours Harry a glass, setting it next to the man's plate and getting an arm wrapped around his waist and his get his side squeezes.

"Tastes good, sweetheart," Harry smirks at how Louis' blushes deepen and reaches his ears. The alpha cranes his neck back to kiss Louis' jaw and smile at hearing the omega giggle.

"Glad you liked it," Louis smiles and turns to go back to Edward's side who's pulling the coffee maker from a low cabinet, coffee grain pot already out.

Louis leans his chin on Edward's shoulder while he counts the amount of spoonfuls the man adds to the device after the filter is in place and makes sure to memorize the cups of water he uses. He cocks his head much like a child when Edward switches the machine on after plugging it in and hearing it rumble.

"That's easier than I thought it would be," Louis admits sheepishly, squeaking when Edward picks him up. His legs wrap around the man's waist instinctively and gasps as his ass is kneaded in big paws, soft lips pressed against his own.

"Perfect," Edward mumbles against Louis' mouth and smiles at seeing Louis blush and nuzzle his heated face in Edward's neck. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did," Louis hums as he's set on his feet, arms wrapped around Edward's waist, face not moving from the man's neck. "I woke up awfully hungry."

Edward presses the back of his hand to Louis' forehead after pulling the boy from his neck. His eyes were crystalized and he felt slightly warm. "Your heat is coming quicker than you anticipated."

"I wanted to talk to you guys about that," Louis bit his lip, "but I'll tell you later. Go and eat first, alright? I'm going to shower."

"Alright," Edward nods, kissing Louis who smiles up at him.

The omega turns to skip to Harry, leaning down to kiss the man and his cheeks heat up when his small cock is groped. He goes and scurried out the kitchen and upstairs to shower, walking into his bedroom to take a pair of panties to go into the bathroom.

He takes one of Edward's t-shirt and happily walks into the shower after stripping. He lets the cold water wash over his warm body and whimpers at the slick in his hole when he thinks of the twins. The thought of having one bend him over and fuck him while he sucks the other down his throat, or better yet, have both of them inside of him. He kneels on the floor and reaches between his legs to rub at his rim. He whines, hand steadied on the floor as he pushes his middle finger inside himself.

"Daddy," he whispers, not wanting the twins to hear as he fucks a finger in and out of himself.

He can't reach his prostate and it's frustrating, even though that rubbing his walls feels good, he needs more. He wishes one of the twins could come up the stairs and see his ass displayed through the glass shower door. He whimpers as he pushes a second finger, curling them against his slicked wall and biting his lip.

He whines in annoyance and extracts his fingers from inside himself, sitting back on his calves as he pumps his small cock. He groans, steadily moving his hand and using his pre-cum to slide against his shaft easier. He bites into his forearm and pants, back arching as he came over the shower floor with a few lazy pumps.

Louis pouts when he does cum, sad that neither of the twins decided to come upstairs and see him. He shrugs as he stood, he'd suck them off later.

He showered thoroughly and made sure to use Harry's vanilla-scented body wash when he scrubbed his body. He shaved and washes his hair, giggling when he hears shuffling in the other bedroom.

Even though he took a cold shower, he was still warm and horny. He turns the shower off and steps out, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his body to walk into the bedroom.

He screams at not seeing the twins but Desmond. The man had a pair of Louis' panties around his cock, cum stains on his jeans.

"No!" Louis cries out when Desmond tries to cover his mouth in hopes he wouldn't scream. "Haz! Ed!"

"Louis, let —" the man grunts as he's pulled off of Louis, sending his body to slide on the floor.

Louis cries as he's gathered in familiar arms, immediately knowing they're Harry's by the adorning tattoos. He clutches the man close as his damp hair is kissed and pushed from his face.

"Get up!" Edward howls as Desmond stands and tucks himself in his jeans, zipping them up. "You piece of shit," Edward growls, eyes red as he pins Desmond to the wall, his forearm pressed against the man's throat.

"I didn't touch him!" Desmond fought, eyes red. "I'd never hurt him!"

"Why the fuck were you in here, then?" Harry questions, walking Louis to the bed to sit the boy down and shush him.

"With your dick out and his panties around you," Edward adds, seeing red. He wants to rip the man's throat out but he can't. He can't go against their laws, especially with the police already breathing down his neck because of the Nicholas and Xander situation. "You bitch wanted him for yourself, didn't you? Didn't you!"

"Of course I did!" Louis shivers at the alpha tone, whimpering and having Harry wrap his arms around him. "And he could've fallen for me if it weren't for you two idiots! You buried yourself inside an omega and he still came crawling back to you!"

Edward flinches and Harry sees it, "Edward!" but it was too late, the man had already grabbed the side of Desmond's face and pull his head sideways, his neck cracking as his body crumbled.

"Eddie," Louis whispers, being picked up by the red-eyed alpha as he follows Harry into their bedroom.

"Shh, it's okay," Harry assures as his brother lays Louis down to nuzzle into his soft chest. Louis runs his fingers through Edward's short curls, tugging on the strands when the man kisses his throat. "Give him a few minutes."

"O-okay," Louis whines as Edward's chest rumbles against his tummy, vibrations going straight to his dick. The alpha's eyes were still red as he nuzzles the omega's chest after opening the towel around him.

"What did you want to tell us?" Harry asks, wanting to get Louis' mind off of what just happened. He sits next to the omega, running his fingers through the damp hair.

"I-I wanted to ask if you guys would go through my heat with me?" Louis' voice is barely above a whisper and he turns red at his own words. Edward growls at the idea, loving it and nosing Louis' jaw to show it.

"We would be honored," Harry smiles, going to kiss Louis' pouty lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm," Louis hums when Harry presses the back of his hand to his forehead.

"We'll have to keep an eye on you, then," Harry smiles when Edward blinks up at him, eyes washing into their mirrored green.

"Oh, God, what did I do?" Edward whines, rolling off of Louis and allowing the omega to curl in his lap once he's sat up. "The police are going to be more up my ass."

"We'll just tell him what happened," Harry dismisses, thumbing Louis' cheek.

"You're warm," Edward notes, frowning and tilting Louis' chin back. His eyes are crystalized and his face has a beautiful pink tint to it.

"My heat," Louis pouts, hips bucking into Edward's to hear the man groan. "I'm gonna start it soon."

"And you really want us to help you through it?" Edward didn't know how happy he could be with the news. Louis giggles at the wide smile, nodding and receiving a kiss from each alpha on his cheek.

"C'mon, let's get you dressed," Harry says as he pulls Louis up.

"I'm going to go move Desmond from the room," the annoyance in Edward's words were clear and it made Louis giggle. He kisses the alpha before he turns to leave and lets Harry run his fingers down his sides.

Louis shivers at the touch, mouth meeting Harry's hungrily as his hips are gripped. He whines into the alpha's mouth and jumps when they hear Edward howl, returning with a growl bubbling past his lips.

"What happened?" Harry asks as Louis pulls on a pair of fresh panties.

"He's gone," the words settle in the air uncomfortably. Louis and Harry stare at Edward, waiting for the man to laugh or smirk as a sign of just messing around but it never comes.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Harry questions, shushing Louis as the omega whimpers and nuzzles into his chest at the sudden seriousness in the environment. 

"I mean, he's gone. His body isn't there and I can't pick up his scent," Edward growls in annoyance. "Something's going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."


	18. Chapter 18

Edward rushed out of the packhouse after dressing, going straight to the holding cells. His eyes were a bright red, growling in anger. The fact that the full moon was that night didn't help. All his senses were amped and his anger only grew due to knowing that this is when he's supposed to be able to pick up the man's scent the most — yet he can't.

He can't sense Desmond or explain why he walked away with a broken neck.

Edward is quick to put in the code and descend to the cells, howling when he finds them empty. Nicholas and Xander's cells were opened, their scent still lingered down here but it had been purposefully scrambled to get any alphas from following them.

"Edward!" The alpha turns to where his name is called, seeing into the darkness that engulfed the long hallways of cells.

"Liam?" Edward recognized and followed the beta's voice.

"Thank God," Liam sobs as Edward nears with lips parted.

"What the hell happened?" Edward unlocks the cell and huffs when Liam falls into his arms. Although he can't see it, Edward can smell Liam's blood. "You're bleeding. Where are you bleeding?"

"I-I don't know but my leg hurts," Liam hisses when Edward pulls him up and wraps his arm around the alpha's shoulder. "Xander and Nicholas got out. Desmond came down and took them."

"It was him," Edward growled. "He helped mask their scents in the packhouse. No wonder I couldn't pick their scent up."

"Why would he do that?" Liam questions, grunting in pain as Edward helped him up the stairs.

"He's grown fond of Louis," is Edward's simple response, even though deep down, his wolf was fuming at the thought of Louis with anyone else. Even if they weren't yet mated, Louis belonged to Harry and Edward, heart and soul. He'd kill whoever got in the way of that, and that promise starts now.

~

"He's taking too long," Louis whimpers two hours later when Edward failed to show up at the house.

He was in bed with Harry, one of Edward's sweaters engulfing his small frame. Harry found out it was the only way to keep the boy a little relaxed. Louis' inner wolf was accustomed to the twins' scent and knew that one was missing. It caused the omega to be on edge at the missing part of him.

"Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart," Harry assures, thumbing Louis' cheek. The omega curls against his chest and presses his nose to the man's throat.

"W-what if he gets hurt?" Louis whines at the thought, eyes stinging with tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. "If —"

"No," Harry growls, chest rumbling and causing Louis to press his body harder against the man's chest where the comforting noise is emitted. "Edward is as strong as they come. He'll be fine, Sapphire, absolutely so."

"Okay," Louis replies quietly, wiping at his sweaty forehead. His fever is getting worse and he's starting to ache all over. His nipples feel sore and his rim feels damp already.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks, thumbing Louis side under the risen sweater.

"Warm," Louis pouts, rubbing at his eyes, "And tired."

"Go to sleep, Sapphire," Harry kisses Louis' soft lips and feels the boy smile against his mouth.

"Will you wake me up if Edward shows up?" Louis asks, blinking dizzily up at the man.

"I will, I promise," Harry brushes Louis' fringe from his closed eyes, frowning at the high temperature that meets his fingertips. He kisses Louis between his brows and watches as the worried crease that was forming there smooth over.

~

"Go, I'll be fine," Liam insists, hissing as he sits up in bed. "I'll heal soon. I'm lucky today is the full moon."

"I don't think it's a good idea for me too," Edward sits back on the chair next to Liam's bed.

"Edward, thank you for your concern but Louis and Harry must be freaking out," the beta tries to reason, hand pressed to his side where a bandage was wrapped to minimize the blood loss.

"Liam —"

"Just go, I'll be fine," Liam offers, eyebrows raised and eyes distant from the pain medication he was given.

"You promise to call me if you need anything? Anything at all?" Edward pushes and Liam laughs and nods, promising to call.

He doesn't waste any time rushing out of the hospital and toward the packhouse. He's panting when he arrives and he makes his way up the stairs and to their room, smiling at seeing Harry still awake with Louis curled in his chest, asleep.

"Hi," Harry breathes as Edward closes the door behind himself and walks over to press a kiss to his lips. "How did it go? Did you find him?"

"He's gone," Edward sighs, thumbing back Louis' fringe from his closed eyes. "He took Xander and Nick from right under our noses. I should've known better than to let this happen."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Harry frowns and takes Edward's hand in his own to kiss the back of the man's hand. "C'mon, rest with us."

Edward nods and goes to strip down to his underwear before slipping behind Louis. He freezes when the boy stirs in his sleep but relaxes when Harry encourages him to lull him awake.

"Princess? Wake up, it's me, princess," Edward coos as Louis whines and blinks his eyes open.

"Eddie!" Louis cries out and wraps his arms around the alpha's shoulders, burying his nose into his throat. "I'm so glad you're here," Louis' breathing is shaky as he screws his eyes shut tightly.

"Hey, shh, princess," Edward kisses Louis' temple. "You're burning up, sweetheart."

"It hurts," Louis whines and both alphas stiffen and look at each other. "Please sir, daddy please."

"Louis, Sapphire," Harry crawls closer and kisses the back of the boy's neck. "What hurts, baby?"

Louis whines and takes Harry's hand, an embarrassed flush covering his face as he settles the alpha's hand on his arse. Harry groans, fingers rubbing at Louis' hole through his panties and feeling the damp patch of cotton.

"God, you smell so good, princess," Edward groans, kissing Louis's pulse on his neck.

"W-want your knots," Louis bucks into Edward's cock when the alpha pulls him on his lap after sitting up.

Louis cranes his neck back to kiss Harry, humming as the man kisses him while Edward's fingers spread his ass. He gasps when Edward pulls his panties aside and rubs the pad of his finger against his puckered rim.

"Don't tease," Louis' lips are parted by Harry's tongue and he shivers as the man's tongue flicks against the roof of his mouth. " 'arry."

"Sound so cute all needy," Edward voices as Harry pulls off Louis' sweater and discards it somewhere on the floor. "Lay back for us, princess," and Louis does, laying on his back and wiggling in anticipation as Harry and Edward kiss down his chest and torso.

Louis gasps when Harry engulfs one of his nipples in his mouth to suck, groaning at the wonderful sensitivity. Edward pulls off Louis' soiled underwear and hums at the sight of Louis' pink, wet head.

"Want both of you inside of me, please," Louis is aching to feel both alphas knot him and is drenching the bedsheets with his slick.

"Have to prep you first, Sapphire," Harry hums, pulling back from Louis' nipple to lean up and kiss the omega. Louis kisses back eagerly, fingers tangling in long locks.

"On your front," Edward taps Louis' hip with his fingertips and the omega follows orders, ass pushed up and back arched. "God, you look so pretty," Edward groans, spreading out Louis' ass and blowing air onto his wet rim to see it flutter.

Harry joins his brother in playing with Louis' ass, kissing the soft skin and flicking his tongue over the muscle to feel it jolt. Louis whines and bucks forward at the feeling, but gets two strong hands to wrap around his hips and keep him still.

Louis groans as Harry pushes a finger into him while Edward does the same. He bites his lower lip as the alphas pump the digits in an out of him, before each adding a second. Louis chokes in surprise at this, thighs locking at the wonderful stretch as the alphas finger him open and rocked inside of him.

"Yes, fuck," Louis' slick drips down the alphas' fingers and slide down his small sack. He's aching and hot all over and just wants to be marked by them.

Louis gasps when their fingers are slowly pulled away and are replaced by two eager tongues lapping at his entrance. He sees stars as one of them reaches his prostate and rubs the spot while the other licks as much slick as he can from his skin.

Edward growls as he sucks a dark hickey on Louis' arse, thumbs hooked inside the boy's rim to stretch him open. Louis moans as he's licked into by Harry's skilled tongue.

"I-if you don't stop, daddy, 'm gonna cum," Louis' voice is high-pitched and his stomach is coiling at trying to delay his orgasm. He's positively burning with desire and aching from every pore in his body and just wants to be bred by the twins until he's crying from sensitivity. 

"Oh, then cum, Sapphire," Harry licks his lips at the sweet slick, Edward having a turn at licking into the boy's spread entrance while Harry takes Louis' small cock in his hand to pump.

"Be a good boy and cum for us," Edward spoke as his breath fanned across Louis' rim and made it quiver, before diving back into the boy to lick and suck on the muscle.

Louis moans as he cums, hips bucking into Harry's hand as he spilled over the man's fingers. Edward pulled back with a slurp and a lick to his lips, while Harry pulled his hand back and licked at his fingers where drops of Louis' cum covered his skin.

"Wanna ride daddy," Louis pants once he regains his breathing and is pulled onto Edward's chest to kiss the man, arms around his neck while Harry stripped from his briefs and lays back against the pillows.

Louis crawls onto the man's lap and mewls as he's pushed into, loving how Harry filled him. Edward strips off his briefs before straddling his brother's thighs and pushing two fingers inside of Louis. The omega cries out at the wonderful stretch, face red and mouth parted as he made a show of circling his hips before dropping down on Harry's cock and Edward's fingers.

"Your cock, sir, please," Louis will not be sated until he has both of the twins knotting him and he'd be damned if he's not.

"Such a little slut for our cocks, aren't you?" Edward kisses up Louis' neck and groans at how strong his scent is in the crook of it.

"Y-yes," Louis gasps when Harry bucks into him and Edward pulls his fingers free. "Sir!" Louis cries out as Edward slowly pushes into him, dragging against his walls and stretching him with a breathtaking, dull ache. 

It was wonderful and Louis blinks lazily down at Harry and reaches between his legs to feel the base of Harry's cock and where Edward was slowly pushing himself into. He rests his cheek against Harry's shoulder, fingers still feeling his rim swallow two large cocks. 

"God, how did you take us both so easily?" Harry groans as his brother's cock rubs against his own and Louis gets tighter at the intrusion.

"I was m-made to take your cocks, daddy," Louis whines as both of the twins manage to nudge his prostate and sits back up to proudly bounce on their dicks.

He moans on top of them, skin flushed at their growls and grunts. Harry had his hands possessively on his thighs while Edward had a similar hold around his hips. His thighs rippled with his bounces, nails digging into Harry's shoulders as Edward mouths at his neck while thrusting into him.

"Knot me," Louis whimpers as said knots begin to catch on his rim. "I want a baby. I w-want a dimpled baby."

"They better have blue eyes," Edward teeth nip at the skin of Louis' neck as Harry spoke and it made Louis shiver.

"Mark me," Louis whines, thighs aching as he stopped bouncing and moans when the twins begin to thrust in and out of him. "I wanna be yours."

Louis hisses when Harry sits up, rim tugged on as he settles on the man's lap. Edward wraps a possessive arm around him, pulling him closer and fingers splayed where they were buried inside of Louis. He grunts at feeling the skin being poked violently from their combined thrusts, kissing Louis' shoulder as Harry leans up to kiss the boy.

"At the same time?" Harry asks Edward, grunting as Louis begins to bounce needily on his lap once more.

"Yeah," Edward groans as he kisses a patch of skin on the crook of Louis' neck, while Harry licks the spot on the other side of his neck.

Louis cries out and cums as soon as the alphas bite him, body slacking and eyes clouded. He can feel his head filled with new thoughts as he senses the alphas praising him with their quiet words. He groans as both knot him, whining at the delicious stretch of his rim that has his thighs quivering.

"Ours," Harry kisses his brother's bond mark and Edward licks Harry's own. Louis shivers at the pulsing sensation in his neck and how raw it feels, but immensely good to be mated by these two spectacular alphas.

"Yours," Louis purrs, kissing Harry and then craning his neck back to do the same to Edward. He whines again at feeling the men's cum fill him and make his stomach stick out slightly around his hips.

Louis doesn't know why, but he begins to cry. Thick tears running down his face and cooling down his heated face. Both alphas are concerned but can feel Louis isn't distressed or sad, just happy.

"Hey, why the tears, princess?" Edward frowns, arms securely around Louis's warm body.

"I-I'm just happy," Louis sniffles, leaning back to kiss Edward before doing the same to Harry. "And grateful for both of you."

"And we're grateful for you," Harry hums and pecks Louis' lips, thumbing the boy's hips. "So no tears, Sapphire. We love you."

Louis' eyes widen and his face heats up. He nods, leaning forward to curl into Harry's chest as Edward echoes his brother's previous words into Louis' fringe while kissing the boy's hair.

Louis, for once in his life, feels at home.


End file.
